Skylar's Pregnant?
by TheDarkestLove
Summary: Having a baby is hard for a teenager. but its even harder for Skylar Van Alen.
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant?**

"You say that you've been feeling dizzy in the mornings, and sleeping and eating a lot."

"Yes. that's right so what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Your pregnant."

"I'm sorry I thought you said I was pregnant."

"You are."

"Oh…my…God! But-but how can this happen I'm a vampire."

"Your half vampire and half human. It looks like you are still ably to have children with a human and a vampire. Sweetheart whose the father?"

_Jack. Jack Force is the father _I thought

"I'm sorry I have to go." before I could hear her response I ran out of the office and ran to Bliss's house, and I waited till she opened the door.

"Hey, Sky. What's up?"

"Can we talk inside?"

"Sure come in. My parents aren't home yet so lets go to my room." we made are way to her room and she closed the door behind us.

"Okay. Tell me what's up."

"Your not going to believe me."

"Let me be the judge of that. So come on tell me what's up."

"Okay. Bliss…I'm…I'm…"

"Come on it can't be that hard. Just say it."

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant! What-whose the father!"

"Jack. Who else would he father be- you know what don't answer that,"

"But blue bloods can't get each other pregnant."

"I'm a half blood remember."

"Oh…my…God, who else knows?"

"Just and the doctor."

"So Oliver and Jack don't know?"

"No. Oh man how am I going to tell Ollie he already hates me."

"Oliver! You have got to be kidding me! Alright lets just come down, so how are you going to deal with this, abortion, adoption?"

"Neither, I'm going to keep the baby."

"Well good look tell Jack that. And you uncle and Mimi. Oh man I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out!"

"I'll worry about my uncle and Mimi later, right now I have to tell Jack."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you?" "Hell yeah!"

"Alright lets go."

We made are way to Jack's house and we knocked on the door .

"I told myself that I would never come back here after I broke it off with Jack."

"Looks like you have no chose." she patted my belly I elbowed hers.

The door opened and we asked to see Jack and the maid told us to go and sit in the living room while she goes and gets him. It only takes a few minutes before Jack comes into the living room.

"What do you want Skylar?"

"We need to talk Jack."

"Well I have nothing to say to you, so you can leave now," he starts to leave

"Just hold on a min-" said Bliss

"If you still care about me then you will hear me out Jack please." he turns around and there is anger in his eyes.

"What makes you think I still care about you! Why don't you go back to Oliver."

"Why you argent son of a bitch" snarled Bliss

"Bliss! Because I know you still do; I can see it in you eyes. Please Jack! Please!"

There is no more anger in his eyes only a small hint of sadness.

"What? What do you have to tell me?"

"That I'm carrying _your_ child." I said in a small voice

"That's impossibly! There's no way!"

"What's not possibly?" said my uncle and Mimi walks in and sees me.

"Just what the hell are you doing in my home!" she screams at me.

"I needed to talk to Jack." I said calmly

"Get the hell out of my house you filthy half bread! You-"

"Don't forget Mimi that she did save your life and that she was the _only _one who could and-" said Bliss

"I don't give a damn! Why don't you go back to your perish human!" she snarled at me and looked about to lung at me. So help me if she did…

"Both of you be quiet! Now Skylar what are you and Bliss doing in my house?"

"Like I told Mimi, uncle I had to tell Jack something and now that it is done we will be on are way. Come on Bliss." We start to walk to the door when he grabs my arm.

" When I asked a question I expect for it to be answered. Now what are you to doing in my house?"

I yank my arm away.

"Bliss go to the car I'll met you there."

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll be just fine."

"In your con-"

"Just go."

"Alright." she walks out of the door.

"I would appreciated it you'd keep you hand off of me _uncle_. And like I had just told you; I'll just have to repeat myself. I come here to talk to Jack _and only Jack_ now that that is done I will be leaving."

"And what did you have to tell Jack"

"What I have just told Jack is between me and Jack. And if Jack decides to tell you then he will and if he does not then so be it. Good bye Jack." I said. I glanced over to Jack who was still sitting shocked of what I had just told him. And then I was out of the door found Bliss waiting in the drive side of the car for me and I got in the other seat.

"To think I use to be that little bitch's friend!"

"Well you just come down. I mean-" just then my phone goes off. I didn't know who this number is but I know I have seen it somewhere before. I answer it.

"Hello?" "Meet me at the apartment." said Jack

"Alright, what time."

"Midnight." "Alright, thank you."

He hangs up. And I turn the phone off.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. It was the wrong number." she gives me a questionable glance but says nothing and drives me home. And I await till midnight and then I run to the hotel and knock on the door for Jack. I see him setting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Boys, Boys!

"Come over here and sit down. You shouldn't be standing." said Jack he gets up and takes my hand and sits me on the bed.

"Jack-"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, what is wrong with you just a few hours your anger at me and now…"

"Bliss called me and told me that you were keeping the baby."

"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't of told you."

"Why?"

"Maybe because your supposed to be bonded with Mimi!" I snapped

"Skylar I know you still care about me and I also know that you still love me and the only the reason that you broke it off was that I wouldn't end up like your mother."

I couldn't look at him then. He picks my chin up with his index finger.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm sorry! The only reason why I did it was because I didn't want you ending up like my mother. Jack I lied about loving Ollie more than you! I've always loved you and I still do." I cried.

"You were right, I do still care about you and I still love you to and that will never change."

"But yes it will, because your still going to get married or bonded what ever it is to Mimi."

"Skylar listen to me. I love you more than I love her, I'm tired of always having to be with the same person every life time. There's something I have to tell you. Before I met you I met your mother and I thought that she was you. That's why I thought that I've always loved you."

"That's why you said you thought I was the same person you loved in your other life times?"

"Yes."

"… Jack what are we going to do about the baby? I mean when the time comes I'll go into exile by my own chose, just like my grandfather did."

"We could fight this together. That is my child you know."

"They'll kill us both if the find out. And for the son of the head of the consul got a girl pregnant; a half bread, and breaking the bond! They'll surly would like to kill you and they already want to kill my mother for having me and if they had know about me when I was still a child than they would of killed me too. Jack there is no chose but for me to go into exile before they send me. And I will come back."

"Then let me go with you then!"

"No! If we disappear than they'll know that we're together and they'll hunt us down and when the find us and with the child than they will surely kill us."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving the women I love and my child alone I don't care what happens! Understand?"

"Alright."

"But what about Bliss?"

"Don't worry I know Bliss she'll never tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright I trust you."

"Thank you."

I had left then and went home and got up feeling sick again; damn morning sickness and today was the day that I would start work again. Oh holy shit! How was I going to explain this? You know what I'll worry about that later and after telling Bliss what I was planning to do she said that she was going to miss me while I was gone and that when I leave that I would tell her before I do because she wants to say her good byes before I go. And at work it was pretty normal I had to do another photo shot with Jack, and after the photo shot I saw Mimi watching us and I gave her a deadly glare. This little angel of death was really working my nervous and I was not in the mood to deal with her and if she said something to me or about my mother I promise I was just going to loose it. Lucky Bliss saw the death glare I was giving her and got me out of there. And it was a surprise to see Oliver waiting out in the lobby for me.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I thought we could go out tonight." he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh, umm… Ollie I was going out tonight with some of the models and Bliss for dinner."

He turned and saw Jack walking out of the double doors and looked at us for a second and kept walking.

"Some of the models?"

"Don't start, ok? I really don't feeling like dealing with that right now and I told you that we were over and when I said models I meant to say _female _models. Now if you don't mind I need to go home and take a shower and change my cloths."

I really didn't know if Jack was coming so I asked Bliss if she had invited him.

"So you miss your baby daddy?"

"Bliss will you shut the hell up and his not my baby daddy! And did you?"

"Sorry Ms. Hormonal"

"I'm not even going to commit. And what was the deal with you telling Jack about me keeping the baby?"

"Sorry I thought that you want going to tell him, so…"

"Man I'm not even going to deal with this. Look I'll see you and the other models at the movies, ok?"

"Sure see you there."

I really could pay attention to the movie I was to busy try to figure out how I'm going to

tell Oliver that I'm going to leave and not coming back for a pretty long while. Well I'll tell him when the time comes. The next day was a really surprise seeing Oliver at my door.

"Oliver is here to see you madam."

"I'll be right there." Hattie closed the door behind.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" I said coming in to the living room.

"Hold on just let me use the bathroom."

"Kay,"

He came back in to the living room with a shock; but more angry expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong Ollie, what is it?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

"_Who's_ who?"

"Who's the son of a bitch who got you pregnant?"

"How did you…"

"I saw the pregnancy test."

"What the hell where you doing in my trash?" I yelled

"Fuck that! I want to know the son of a bitch who got you pregnant?"

"And if I don't tell you then what?"

"Damn it, just tell me!"

"Hell no! Because if I do that then you'll just go ballistic… well more ballistic."

"This is not funny."

"I'm not laughing I'm not telling you who the father is."

"Its Jack, isn't it?"

I couldn't say anything to him how could I. It was like the day he found out that me and Jack where seeing each other. The look in his eyes were painful but the look in his eyes were something else. There was so much anger in his eyes that I hurt to look and then suddenly out of now where he slaps me so hard across the face that it knots to the floor and the front door comes open and Jack is standing there and sees me on the floor and seeing Oliver standing over me, and without warning he pins Oliver to the wall and has his hands around Oliver's neck. Still shocked that Oliver hit me, but when I saw Jack choking the life out of Oliver I got up and pride Jack off of him and before I could react from what was happening Jack had pulled me out of the way and got in Oliver's face and Oliver stopped choking and holding his throat and then stepped up to Jack they both had the chest's out and were chest to chest glaring at each other they looked about ready do kill each other. Which would have been easy sense they hated each other. I quickly got up and pulled them apart from one another and put myself in the middle of them, I will not having them kill each other; even thought I wanted to kill Oliver with _my_ own two hands. I waited for there tempers to cool; which took awhile, and both men relax only a little still glaring at each other and looked down at me. Jack put his hand on my red cheek, and Oliver stepped back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mother?

"What the hell are you doing here and how dare you put your hands on Skylar?"

"Sky I'm so sorry I didn't mean- me! How dare _you _get her pregnant? Haven't you every heard of condoms, and-"

"And if you two are going to start again, can someone get me some ice please, and maybe you two should sit on the _opposed_ sides of each other as well. Thank you." Hattie brought me my ice. They did as I asked, but that really didn't help any; you could still cut the air with a _butter_ knife. I went to go and sit next to Jack.

"How far along are you?"

"3 and a half months."

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes." Jack and I said in unison

"Alright then, what are you going about your angel of death? Jack,"

"I'll deal with her myself."

"And your father,"

"We'll deal with that together." I said

"Sky-"

"No, this isn't your fight, its ours."

"Haven't you two figured out what your going to do, go, and how your going to support a child, and what kind of jobs your going to get?"

"I'll have a house in 2 weeks and-"

"Hold on a second what do you mean we'll have a house in two weeks?"

"Well after we decided to go into exile I was looking at some houses we could buy,"

"Really? You know what we'll talk about that later."

"What about the-" suddenly Hattie would in the room

"Madam you have to come and see this! Come, come quickly!"

"What is it?" It felt like she was about to pull my arm out of my shock it.

Then I saw here it had been at least a month since I've seen her. Her hair was all the way to her back and she had on a pair of light blue jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of white and blue snickers on.

"Gabriel!"

"Mom!"

"Th- th- the daughter of light!"

"No, sweetheart I think you mean my daughter Skylar, I gave her my sword and now she is the Daughter of light. Jack?"You still look as lovely as every Gabriel."

"Why thank you dear, and how is that little- death angel?"

"Fine…""Mom I thought that you were in a coma, how, when?" I said

"Sweetheart there is something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"You-" Suddenly the door flies open and my uncle is standing in the door way.

"What the hell?"

"Language sweetheart. Hello Michel."

"Don't forget how your-sister what- Jack what are you doing here?"

"I-"

"No more importantly, who in the-" I looked at my mother, "What are doing coming in my home like you run it."

"Watch you tongue."

"I think you should watch yours brother. You maybe Michel the Ark angel, and my brother but you will _not _talk to my daughter in such a tone." said mom

_You go mom! _I thought

"… While you were in your _coma_ sister, I became the head of the consul-"

"Then my grandfather took over in your place." he glared at me I simply smiled

"And when he died; I became head of the consul again."

"That was the only, and I do mean _only _reason your still not in your bathrobe, isn't that right _uncle_?"

"If you don't watch it young lady I will have you back in my house in a matter of days!"

"Just try me! I'm getting sick of you and that little brat daughter of yours."

"Alright the both of you just be quiet?" said Oliver; he had been so quiet that I forgot he was even there and so did everyone else, uncle and I both glared at him for 30 seconds he looked like he regretted saying that which he should and then started glaring at each other.

"Sorry," he muttered

"Tell me what your doing here brother,"

"To take you to the consul."

"Well then if you would stop arguing with my daughter long enough… what a minute what do you mean back at _your_ house in a matter of days?"

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked

"That is for the consul to decided." he said flatly

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. I'll be fine." I grimaced and gave her a huge and she was gone. Jack and Oliver left after that, and Bliss came over.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just came to see how you were doing."

"Fine. Oh! You wont believe the morning I had to day!"

"Do tell,"

"Okay, first Oliver came over and found out I was pregnant and then slapped me, then Jack came and nearly tried to kill Oliver, then my mother woke up out of her coma and came here, and then my uncle came telling me I'd better watch my tone before I'm back at his house in a matter of days! I mean really how do you think me and Jack's relationship grow? Anyway did I forget to tell you that Jack and I will have a house in 2 weeks and he decided to look for one after we made the deal of going into exile together."

"Wow, you had a weird morning."

"Tell me about it."

"So have you went back to the doctor?"

"…Uh,"

"Sky!"

"Alright I'll make a appointment." I said while picking up the phone and the secretary told me I will have an appointment next month on the 15th.


	4. Chapter 4

My Naughty Dreams

I had called in sick today for work, because I just didn't feel like going. Before I went to bed Bliss called and asked if was all right. I told her I was. Jack came by to check up on me and then gave me a kiss goodnight. Ollie didn't call or come over, looks like he was still pissed about this whole thing. Well then screw him. When I went to bed Mother was still not back yet and I was starting to get very worried. She called and said that she was coming home very late and to go to bed and that I have school in the morning. When I went to bed I had the strangest dream. I was in a bathtub, the room was warm and misty, the black marble tub full of bubbles. White candles encircled the head and foot of the tub were glowing everywhere. The petals of two dozen red roses floating on the surface of the water. Jack was standing in front of the tub with only a pear of jeans on. He knelt down and trailed his fingers in the water. He wiped his wet fingers across his chest, down along his belly. His fingers played with the line of dark hair that vanished into his pants. He kissed me lightly, a brush of lips, but even that small movement made my stomach do a complete back flip. I gasped and pushed him away. He fell into the tub, going completely under, only his feet sticking out. He landed on my naked body, and I gave a him a small yep in surprise. He shook his head and laughed. The sound filled the room, played along my skin like a hand.

"God, how can I be so clumsy?" Jack said. I stared up at him. He stood there, knee deep in bubble bath. He was soaking wet and should have been ridiculous, but he wasn't. He was beautiful.

"Trust me sweetheart, you everything but clumsy." I said softly. He gave me an evil grin. He knelt in the water. The bubbles covered his waist, so he looked naked. He moved towards me. The water sloshed and curled around my naked body. He stayed kneeling, still showing me that evil little grin of his. The feel of him in the water, that close, made my heart beat faster. And I looked down and blushed.

"Really, than what am I?" Slowly, I raised my face. He placed a hand on the tub edge, one arm on either side of me, bringing his chest dangerously close to my face.

"Arrogant, kind, loving, trusting, loyal, fearless, careless at times, and dangerously sexy." I whispered. I touched hands to his waist, tentative, as if it should burn, but it didn't. I glanced up at his face and knew that there was something close to lust on my own face. I kept my eyes on his face as I moved my mouth towards his stomach. I ran my tongue over his skin, a quick, tentative movement. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut, body almost sagging. I pressed my mouth against his skin, drinking the water off of him. I couldn't reach his chest. I moved to my knees, hands steadying me against his slender waist. The air was cool against my naked breasts. Kneeling had bared them. His fingertips brushed my shoulders, sliding down the wet skin. I shivered and glanced up. The look on his face caught my breath in my throat. Tenderness, need, amazement.

"You are so beautiful, my petite fleur." With was in French petite little flower. Well, who know he could speak French? He put his fingertips to my lips before I could protest. "You are beautiful. On this I do not lie."

"I'd be careful Jack, this little flower is still very deadly." he laughed. His fingers moved across my lips, down my chin. He slid his hands to my

shoulders, down my back, in slow, teasing lines. His hands stopped on either

side of my waist, mirroring my hands on his own waist.

"Now what?" My voice was a little breathless.

"Whatever you like, my _deadly _petite fleur." I massaged my hands against his waist, feeling the flesh underneath, feeling him under my hands. I spread my hands wide, splaying my fingers tense against his skin, dragging my hands up his ribs. He kneaded his fingers into my waist, pressing his hands against my ribs. He inched his hands upward along my sides. Strong fingers pressed into my skin just enough to make me sigh. He stopped with his thumbs below my breasts. His touch was feather light, almost not touching at all. But that one small brush of his skin against my breasts made my body react, tightening, nipples hardening. My body wanted him. Wanted him so badly that my skin felt large and aching with the thought of it. My own hands were pressed against his chest. I realized that he was still mirroring me, waiting for me to move. I stared up into his face. I searched that beauty, those amazing blue eyes of his. Dear God they were beautiful. I slid my hands up his chest, fingers brushing across his nipples. I stared at his face while I did it, heart pounding in my throat, breath coming too fast. His hands slid upward, cupping my breasts. The touch of his hands made me gasp. He scooted lower in the water, still touching me. He bent over my breasts and laid a gentle kiss on them. He licked the water off my skin, lips working gently. I shuddered and had to steady myself on his bare shoulders. I caught sight of us in the mirrors. I watched his mouth close over my breast, felt him take me into his mouth as far as he could. Fangs pressed against my breast. For a second I thought they would sink into my flesh, draw blood in a fine hot line, but he drew back. He dropped to all fours in the water, which made me taller, allowed me to look down into his face. There was no uncertainty in his face now. His eyes were still lovely, still human, but there was a knowledge in them now, a growing darkness. Sex, for want of a better word, but that look in a man's eyes is too primitive for vocabulary. It's the darkness we all have inside of us, peeking out. That part of us that we trap in our dreams and deny in daylight hours. He stayed crouched in the water with that feral light in his eyes, and I went to him. I kissed him, light, a brush of lips. I flicked my tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth for me. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him, tasted him, explored him. He came up out of the water with a sound between a moan and a cry. His arms locked behind my back and he rolled us in the water like a shark. We came up gasping. He pushed away from me to lean against the far edge of the tub. I was breathing so hard I was trembling. My pulse thudded at the back of my throat. I could taste it on my tongue, almost roll the beating pulse in my mouth like candy. I realized it wasn't just my heart I was hearing. It was Jack's, too. Jack's body pulsed in time to mine. It was like he was riding my pulse, my blood. I felt his need, and it wasn't just sex, but for the first rime, I understood it wasn't just the blood, either. It was all of me. He wanted to warm himself in my body, like holding hands to a flame, gathering my warmth, my life, to him. I felt his stillness, a depth of quiet that nothing living could touch, like a still pool of water hidden away in the dark. In one crystalline moment, I realized that, for me, this was part of the attraction: I wanted to plunge my hands into his stillness, into that quiet place of death. I wanted to embrace it, confront it, conquer it. I wanted to fill him up with a burning wash of life, and I knew in that moment that I could do it, but only at the price of drinking in some of that still, dark water. He stood then, and I think it was to get read of the pants he was still wearing. I knelt at his feet, running my hands up the soaked cloth of his jeans. I dug my nails lightly into the cloth over his thighs and stared up at him. My face was dangerously close to places I had never touched before, not even with my hands. This close, I couldn't help noticing that he was stretched hard and firm under the tight, heavy cloth. I had a terrible urge to lay my cheek over his groin. I ran my hand lightly over him, barely touching. That small touch brought a soft groan from him. He stared down at me like a drowning man.

I met his eyes. "Make love to me Jack."

He nodded slowly. He tried twice before he found his voice. "As my lady

wishes." I laid my cheek across him, feeling him firm and large against my skin. I felt his whole body tense. I rubbed my face against him like a cat. A small sound escaped him. I looked up. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back. I grabbed the waistband of his jeans and used it to pull myself to my feet. Water ran down my body, suds clung to my skin. His hands encircled my waist, but his eyes went lower. He met my gaze and smiled. It was the smile he always had. That smile that said he was thinking wicked little thoughts, things you'd only do in the dark on a dare, and wanted everything that smile promised. I tugged at his jeans. "Off."

He unsnapped the jeans carefully. He peeled the wet cloth away from his body. If there'd been underwear, I never saw it. The jeans ended up on the carpet. He was somehow suddenly nude. He was like carved alabaster, every muscle, every curve of his body pale and perfect. Telling him he was beautiful was redundant. I wrapped my fingers around his dick, squeezing gently. He closed his eyes, shuddering, steadying his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me against him suddenly, pressing our naked bodies together. The feel of him hard and firm against my stomach was almost overwhelming. I dug fingers into his back to keep my suddenly weak knees from giving out. I kissed his chest. I rose on tiptoe and kissed his shoulders, his neck. I ran my tongue along his skin and tasted him, rolling the scent of him, the feel of him in my mouth. We kissed, a nearly innocent brush of lips. I locked my hands behind his neck, arching my body against him. He made a small sound low in his throat. He slid down my body, arms locked behind my back, holding me against him as he left my arms and left me standing, staring down at him. He licked my stomach with quick, wet flicks of his tongue. His hands played along my buttocks, teasing. He licked back and forth where stomach ended and lower things began. His fingers slid between my legs. I gasped. "What are you doing?" He rolled his eyes upward, mouth still pressed low on my stomach. He raised his face just enough to speak. "You may have three guesses, Sky," he whispered. He put a hand on each of my thighs and spread my legs wider. His hand slid over me, exploring me. My mouth was suddenly dry. I licked my lips and said, "I don't think my legs will hold."

He ran his tongue down my hip. "Don't worry baby when the time comes Sky, I will hold you." He kissed his way down my thigh. His finger slid inside of me. My breath fell outward in a sigh. He kissed the inside of my thighs, running his tongue, his lips along my skin. The feel of his fingers between my legs tightened my body, and I could feel the beginnings of something large and overwhelming. He stood, hand still between my legs. He bent and kissed me, long and slow. The movement of his hand matched his mouth. Slow and lingering, teasing along my body. When his fingers plunged inside me, I cried out, shuddering against him. He picked me up, hands on the backs of my thighs. He pressed himself against me without entering, rubbing himself where his hand had touched. I whispered, "Please." He spread my legs and eased inside of me. Slowly, so slowly as if he were afraid he'd hurt me, but it didn't hurt. When he was sheathed inside me, he looked at me. The look on his face was haunting. Emotions flowed over his face. Tenderness, triumph, need. "You have know idea how much I love you Sky." He eased in and out, slowly, almost tentatively. I watched his face until the play of emotions was too much, too honest. There was something like pain in his eyes, something that I didn't even come close to understanding. The movements of his hips were still slow, careful. It was amazing, but I wanted more. I brought my mouth up to his and said, "I won't break, Jack." I pressed my mouth to his hard enough to feel the press of fangs. He went to his knees in the water, pressing me against the side of the tub. His mouth fed at mine, and there was a small, sharp pain. Sweet copper blood filled my mouth, filled his mouth, and he plunged inside of me, hard and fast. I watched him in the mirrors. Watched his body coming in and out of mine. I gathered him in my arms, in my legs. I held him to me, feeling his body plunging inside of mine. Felt his need. Someone was making a high moaning sound, and it was me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. The muscles in my lower abdomen spasmed, tightened. I pressed my body against Jack's as if I would climb through him, into him. I grabbed a handful of his hair and watched his face from inches away. Watched his face while his body pumped into mine. The emotions were gone. His face was almost slack with need. Blood spilled down the corner of my mouth, and he licked it away, his body tightening against me. He slowed the rhythm of his body. I felt the effort strain through his arms and back. He slowed. Every time he thrust into me, it was like I could feel it into the middle of my chest. As if he'd grown impossibly large within me. My body spasmed around him, tightened like a hand. He cried out, and his body lost its rhythm. He plunged inside me faster, harder, as if he would meld our bodies together, weld us into one flesh, one body. A wave of pleasure burst over me in a skin-tingling, body-sweeping rush. It burst over me like a rush of cool flame, and still he was not done. Every thrust of his body reached inside of me and caressed things that should never have been able to be touched. It was as if his body could reach the places his voice could touch, as if it were more than his body that plunged inside of me. The world became for a moment a shining whiteness, a melting thing. I dug fingers into Jack's back.

Noises fell from my mouth that were too primitive for screams. When I realized I was drawing blood on his back, I scratched my own arms. I hadn't asked what he thought about pain. I cuddled around him, letting him hold the full weight of my body. He climbed up the edge of the tub, lifting me out of the water. He crawled on all fours to the raised area around the tub with me hanging onto him. He lowered his body and I moved away from him. He slid out of me and was still as hard and ready as when he had started.

I looked at him. "You didn't come."

"If you think that I'm done with you then your sadly mistaken." He lowered himself in a sort of push-up and ran his tongue down one of the scratches on my arm. He rolled his tongue around his lips. He slid his body across mine. He kissed me slowly. He lay beside me, then scooted until he was lying on his back and I was almost back in the tub. "I want to watch you move, Sky. I want you above me." I straddled his waist and slid slowly over him. It was deeper from this angle, sharper somehow. His hands moved up my body, over my breasts. He lay back underneath me. This was what I wanted. Seeing him like this. Feeling him inside me.

"Move for me, Sky."

I moved for him. I rode his body. He tightened inside me, and I gasped. I watched us in the mirrors. Watched my hips swaying above him.

"Look into my eyes," he whispered, I felt his eyes, and they were suddenly drowning deep, an endless blue ocean that somehow managed to burn. I was aware of my body. I could feel Jack inside my body. The orgasm hit me unexpectedly, opened my mind to him more than I'd planned. Flung me wide open and falling into his eyes. He cried out underneath me, and I realized I could still feel my body, feel my hands on his chest, feel my pelvis riding him. I opened my eyes and for a dizzying second I saw his face go slack, that moment of total abandon. I collapsed on top of him, trailing my hands down his arms, feeling his heart pound against my chest. We lay quietly for a few moments, resting, holding each other, then I slid off him, curling beside him. He lifted a lock of my hair, running it between his fingers. He raised upward, bending at the waist, bringing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. He moved back from me just enough to speak, propping himself on one arm. "How is it even in my dreams, that I have the most beautiful women in the world?" He took my hand in his and raised it towards his mouth. He kissed the back of my hand ever so gently. He lay back, drawing me with him. He ran his hands up my back. "No matter what we go through Sky, no matter how bad or dangerous or horrible, know this. I will always love you, and I would remake heaven into hell if I had to get to Sky." he whispered. Then my alarm clock went off. I sat up right that it made my head spin. Now why can't I have more dreams like that one? I smiled, still remembering the dream and went back to sleep for thirty more minutes.

Sorry People! Forgot his eyes are green instead of blue my bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Tired

Dear God I HATE morning sickness. I took two Advil's to stop this massive headache, and if that wasn't bad enough Mother didn't come home last night. They say stress isn't good for the baby, then why the hell am I under so much of it? Don't stress, ha like hell! For the doctors; sorry guy doctors, if you assholes think telling a pregnant hormonal women to not stress while their pregnant the why don't you try it some time. Then see if you wont be stress out most of the time. Bliss called and told me that we had a photo shoot today. This one is about an God and Goddess theme. Ironic don't you think. Since we, well they, are ancient Ark Angels. And it looks like I'll be the Moon Goddess and Jack my God. Oh, Goodie! Not only will it piss the hell out of Mimi- well that's about it, as long as it makes Mimi pissed I don't care. I went out with a huge smile on my face. Until I saw my "loving" uncle. Why can't I ever catch a break? Why is that I can't get one single break form the Forces? Well, other than the fact that I'm having a baby with one of them. Charles was standing by my car door and he looked pissed.

"What have you been doing to my son?" He demanded. So it was going to be like this then, well so be it. If he wanted to act like an ass, then I was going to act like a bitch today.

"What he tells you, and doesn't tell you is your business, not mine," I said coldly. He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"My son hasn't been the same since you came to my house that day. He has not said to anyone about what happened that day, now I ask you again; what did you do to my son?" He said through clenched teeth.

"And my answer is still the same. Now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere," but he stood where he was. I looked up into his face, his face had so many expression that it was like it was hard for him to choose one. Rage, suspension, worry, confusion, and just a hint of hatred. But I gave him my perfect blank face.

"You will answer me…" he hissed and grabbed my arm. I bared my fangs at him, to tell him that I wasn't afraid of him, and that if he wanted to fight then we could fight, I didn't give a fuck if he was God himself, I was getting tired of him grabbing me. He glared.

"How dare you bare your fags at me youngling?" He snarled. But I snatched me arm back, and pushed out of the car and told Julius to drive to the photo shoot. It looked like there was a change in plans we were still doing the photo shoot, just in a deferent location. Hawaii it seemed. Sweet I always wanted to go to Hawaii. We had two days to pack for the trip and everyone was excited.

"Hey, Skylar! Can you believe it? We're going to Hawaii!" Bliss said with that big Texas smile of hers. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around to find Jack. Looking as good as ever.

"Hey Sky," he said softly still having his hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to put my hand on his.

"Hey Jack. How are you doing?" I asked

"Fine. And you?" I knew that it meant more than my mood. He meant about the baby and the side effects that came with it. I smiled warmly.

"Good. I'm doing feeling really good." he took his hand off my shoulder and his had "accidentally" brushed mine. I wanted to tell him about his father showing up this morning, but Mimi came through the door. Oh damn, just what I need. More drama. Mimi walked over to us, with a scowl on her face. How elegant. Jack let out a quite sigh and turned to his sister. Bliss gave a small hiss as she saw Mimi. I guess it was bad blood all around.

"Hey Jack." Mimi said. Completely ignoring me and Bliss, like we weren't even there. What else can you expect from Mimi Force. She gave her brother a warm hug. Not the sister and brother kind of hug. Oh, no the 'girlfriend just couldn't wait to see you again hug.' I had the sudden urge to choke the life out of her. Instead I took a deep breath and but my hands behind my back. I turned to walk out the door and go and pack, but Oliver came through the door. Dear God, will it ever end? Oliver didn't looked pissed, just tired.

"I still can't believe it." he said when he reached me. I guess the answer was no. I sighed. Tired of the drama, the fighting, attitudes, just plain on tired.

"Well hello to you to." I snapped. Then took a couple deep breaths.

"Look I'm not in the mood, right now Ollie. Okay? Besides I need to go and pack, we're heading to Hawaii in to days for a photo shoot." I said walking past him.

"I know." he said. I stopped, then turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"I said 'I know'" I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Because I'm going with you." I looked at him shocked.

"Oh really? And why would you be going with us?" he walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Because you'll need more blood while your there since your…well you know. And I know you don't want to have to choose another human familiar." Well that explained why he was going, but he could have called and told me this. The really question was, what was he doing here?

"Okay, I get coming to Hawaii. But why are you here?" I asked.

"Because its been a week since you last had blood." he said mater of fact. He had a point, I was feeling a little weak lately. I thought it was because of the pregnancy. But the doctor said that since I'm pregnant then I'm going to need more blood than usually. Oh goodie, more good news. But I noticed he didn't answer my question.

"And I ask again, why are you here?" he turned his head looking sheepish.

"I thought you wouldn't let me back in, after… well you know." Oh you mean after you slapped me. I wanted to say, but I didn't. I just sighed and told him to come on. Did I forget to mention that I was tired?


	6. Chapter 6

Hawaii

After getting blood from Oliver he left without a word. Finally a little peace and quiet. Beauty; my blood hound, was laying on my bed next to my suitcase, while I packed my things for Hawaii. A nice vacation that's what I need. Yeah, something to help with the stress. Maybe I'll go to Paris after the photo shoot, after all I am a Senior. And if I don't get away from this people soon I think I'm going to crack. No like seriously I think that if I don't get away form this drama that is rapped around me so tight like a spider cocoon, I will probably, most likely, nearly, defiantly kill someone form insanity. There was a knock on my door, without looking up from my draw I asked

"What Hattie?"

"Its not Hattie. Its your mother, may I come in Skylar?" That shocked me I didn't even know that she had returned. Closing my draw, I said

"Ah, sure come on in Mother." in a small voice. She opened the door and smiled. Her beautiful blond hair was in a low ponytail. She wear a smile short sleeve white dress that came to her knees. She sat on the corner of the bed next to Beauty and rubbed the dog's head. I turned back to my draw and started to pull out cloths and set them on top of the dresser.

"So tell me Skylar, has your life been a good one?" Mother said quietly. I turned back to her.

"Yes it has. But I still missed you all the same, Mother." I said softly.

"I'm so sorry Skylar. I just couldn't…" she hesitated

"I get it Mother, you don't have to explain." I said going to my closet.

"Skylar?" her change in tone made me pause. There was something in her voice some emotion I couldn't place. And it mad me nervous.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What is going on with you and Jack Force?" I froze, my hand was still touching a shirt I was about to grab. Then grabbed the shirt my hand shaking a little.

"Nothing," I said, my voice empty. I could feel my mother staring her heated gaze at my back. It was a miracle that it didn't go right through me.

"Skylar Van Alen. Don't think that just because I was in a coma, that I'm stupid. Now I will ask you again, what is going on between you and Jack Force?" I turned and looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes.

"We love each other." she sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them there was a sadness so deep, it looked as though it would hit the ocean floor.

"Oh, Skylar. You both must know that it will never be…"

"Never say never, Mother. Isn't what they say?" I joked. She didn't take my joke well.

"Damnit Skylar! No matter how bad you both want it to be. It. Will. Never. Be." her voice was cold, distant. I wonder if she was talking about me, or just repeating what she told herself a hundred times before, when she was with my father. That's when I decided to tell her about the baby. She had a right to know after all, she is my mother.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, and its Jack's child. So you see no matter who hard we tried to stay away from each other, it would only bring us closer. When Grandfather was here, Charles had adopted me. Which brought us even closer, when we tried are up most hardest to stay away from each other. When Oliver- my conduit- now human familiar found out about me and Jack, I knew what I had to do. I had to convince myself that I didn't love Jack and that my heart belonged to Oliver. But no matter what I wanted to believe my heart knew the truth and so did my heart. But then 3 and a half months ago I found out that I was pregnant, I knew that I had to tell Jack."

"Oh, Skylar. Sweetheart…" She got up form the bed and gave me a tight hug. I cried into her shoulder for I don't know who long. Some how we ended up on the bed, and she was rubbing my back as my cries became softer. When I finally stopped crying she looked at me with this tender look in her eyes. As if she understood, she probably do understand seeing as she broke the bond with her twin to be with my father. Before I could stop myself, I was crying. I don't know who long I cried, but it must have been a very long time because it was 9:00 'o clock. I went to bed that night, hoping that I would be able to sleep. Not so much. I kept walking up, I didn't know why. It was just that I couldn't stay asleep. Maybe it was because I was going to Hawaii in two freaking days for a photo shoot with my Baby Daddy. Oh yeah, that must have done it. And lets not forget my best friend that hates me right know. Oh yes, this is going to be so much fun! I thought sarcastically. But thank God for small favors, like lets say a little Angel of Death won't be there. Yeah! And the fact that I will be going to Hawaii with my friends and my secret boyfriend. An there shall be no annoying, backstabbing, self absorbed, psychopathic, insane, fire breathing bitch from hell…. Wait, what was I saying? Oh yes, the one good thing is that Mimi Force won't be there. Sighing I used on last fetal attempt to get some sleep. I was awaken but a bust of light hit my face. Sitting up I tried to look around the room, trying to see who opened my curtness. Who the hell's bright idea was to wake me up like they had no… when my eyes finally forced. I saw my mother stand at my window with her hands on her hips. This must be how Grandmother woke her up as a child. Sighing, I plopped back down on my pillows and put the cover back over my eyes. Trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't young lady. Today's a new day, so get up and start living it." I had the sudden urge to tell her 'if you don't get the hell out, this will be the last time you see a new day.' But as my mother, I had to be respectful. Even it that mean wanting to kill her that very moment. Before I could say anything she comes and yanks the covers off of me. Luckily the sunshine feels like have across my skin so I wasn't cold. And my mother did something I didn't expect… she got in my bed and started jumping in it, it was impossible for me not to jump when she did and fall when she did that I wanted to push her clean off the bed. Before I could tell her to stop. My stomach felt like someone had sucker punched me and I got nauseas. Damnit to hell. Getting up I ran to the bathroom, nearly not making the toilet, I threw up. Again and again and again. Until I had nothing to throw up left and it came out nothing more than clear water. God kill me! I begged. I couldn't wait till this part of the pregnancy was over. Mother walked into the bathroom and stood in the doorway as I was brushing my teeth. She had a satisfied look on her face. I glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I remember this part, the continues feeling of puking… I could feel it in my throat just sitting there waiting, waiting for me at my weakest moment. And then…" She make puking noises. Okay yeah that did it big time. Thanks mom, love you so much. I quickly went back to the toilet and threw up again. I think she did that on purpose. I went back to the sink an began to start brushing my teeth again, after I snarled at her. She gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, your Grandmother did the same thing to me when she found out I was pregnant with you. I swore that if I had a daughter and she did the same thing I did, then I would do the same thing to her." Oh, lucky me then. I thought sarcastically. She lifted an eyebrow. I gave her a sharp smile, she laughed. Yeah, we can read minds, and compel them as well. Don't worry we use our powers for good… most of the time.

"Alright. When your through getting ready, come down stars and get some breakfast. Because we're going shopping today." She said. I frowned at her. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink I asked

"Going shopping for what?"

"For your trip to Hawaii." She said simply and walked out of the bathroom. Sighing I got into the shower. I stayed in there until the hot water was almost out. After I brushed and plow dried my hair, and put on a T- shirt that said "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" and a pair of black pants, and went down stairs. Mother was sitting in one of the chairs in the parlor. I had noticed for the first time she was wearing a white sun dress with yellow flowers over it. I think its because she got me up so early that even the damn birds aren't up yet. I had know idea why I was in such a crappy mood it also so made me think of the rebuilding of the house. It amazed me that the construction crew wasn't here yet, it must still be early. Even though Grandfather is gone we are still going a head with rebuilding the house to its once glories state. Let the nail hammering, drills, at the crack of dawn began! Mother wasn't kidding when she said that we were going shopping. We spent hours shopping around. After a while we both grew hungry and when to get something to eat.

"So what did the Counsel say?" I asked as we were waiting to be served. Mother looked at me started. As if she was in some distant place, to far beyond my voice.

"What?" She said with a frown and pulled her eyebrows down together.

"I said 'So what did the Counsel say?'" I repeated then added

"Did they say what they wanted and why it took you so long to get back home?" Her frown deepened.

"Skylar… let's not talk about that now." She said as the waiter came to take our orders for lunch. We were both having a light salad and I was getting a class of water, Mother didn't what anything to drink. When the waiter went to take our orders to the chief I asked.

"Why not? Why wont you talk about what happened, what they said?" Mother looked at me sharply. Her gaze was so icy that I was surprise that it didn't turn Summer into Winter.

"Nothing happened." Nothing happened? Then why did you have to stay so long? Just what the hell are you hiding from me Mother? I wanted to ask, but the waiter came back with our salads. Besides I knew that tone. Grandmother would always use that tone when she meant that the conversation was over and that was the end of it. There was going to be no more argument of it. No matter how much I wanted to know. Sighing, I let it drop. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Jack. I looked at my mother. She nodded, I told her that I would only be a minute.

"Hey Jack, hold on a sec, kay?"

"Sure no problem." He said.

Getting up from the table I went outside. I could feel my mother's stare, bore into my back so I went to the side of the building.

"Okay, I'm back. So… I miss you." He laughed softly.

"I miss you to Sky. A lot. So how are you doing, how's the baby doing, you two are in good health aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm fine, the baby's fine, that was very sweet of you to ask."

"Well, how couldn't I, I haven't seen the woman I love and our baby-to-be in almost two days. So what are you doing?"

"Having lunch with my mother. She took me out shopping for tomorrow's plane trip to Hawaii. And might I add that she woke me up by jumping on my bed, and made me throw up on purpose." He laughed.

"Yeah, that's not funny!" But despise myself, I smiled. He laughed even harder than the first time.

"My haven't you had a busy morning?" He teased. Now it was my turn to laugh. I guess this was a good as time as any to tell him about Oliver coning along.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath

"Oliver's coming to Hawaii with us- as my Conduit/ Human Familiar of course." I added quickly. Jack was silent for several minutes. For shock or anger. I couldn't tell which though.

"Jack?" I asked biting my bottom lip. I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I guess I'm not surprised about this. And if we're delivering unpleasant news… Mimi is coming along as well. She said and I quote 'There's no way in hell that I'm not going down there too, Jack. Besides I always wonder what it would be like to have a few Familiars in Hawaii anyway.' unquote. I'm deeply sorry Skylar." He said. Now it was I how sighed. I had been hoping, praying, begging, wishing, pleading that Mimi's spoiled little ass wouldn't show up. But Fate's a total bitch. And so was I going to be if she wanted to piss me off.

"So am I, Jack. So am I." We said our 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes' then hung up the phone. I stood there for a few more minutes, leaning my back against the side of the building, I looked up at the clear blue sky. I knew and Jack knew, that it was going to be hell with Mimi and Oliver there- especially with Mimi there. Sighing I turned and went back into the restaurant. Something must of showed on my face when I sat back down at the table.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her.

"Oliver and now Mimi is going to Hawaii along with the other models." She gave me a sad smile and nodded. Then went back to her salad. I didn't want to talk about it anymore and she had understood that without me saying it. We finished our little shopping spree and went back home. I had several bikinis to pick from, and 5 sundresses. My feet were so soar that I went in my room and took a nap.

"Skylar… Skylar, honey wake up." Mother said softly, shaking me gently. Groaning I turned over on my side.

"Hmmmm…" She chunked softly.

"Come on, time to catch your plane. Don't want to be late do we?" She asked. My eyes suddenly widened. Sitting up, through the covers off of me in such a rush that it scared Beauty. She lifted her head to me. As I ran in the bathroom and turned on the water, my mother says from the other side of the door.

"Your breakfast is already made, Julius is already in the car with your bags. So just take a quick shower and get dressed." Then I heard the door close behind her. I took a 30 minute shower and had my cloths on in less that 10 seconds. I ran down stars so I could eat breakfast. I can down to my mother smiling at me.

"Skylar come down, you still have plenty of time to catch your plane." I shrugged. True was is that I wanted a window sit. Okay, maybe I wanted to see Jack. So what sue me he is the man I love!

"Will you calm down child, you'll see him." Mother said. I glared at her.

"Can you please stop reading my mind?"

"I wasn't. I can read it all over you face." I blushed. I finished my breakfast.

"Done?" She asked. I nodded, she got up and headed to the door, I followed her. We were at the airport in time. We got my ticket and waited on the others. The first on we saw as Jack….Mimi and Charles, of course. I sighed, and turned toward them.

"Hey Jack." I smiled. Mother stiffed by my side. I looked at her. She looked as pale as a ghost. I touched her arm.

"Are you alright, Mother?" I asked. She nodded, and she looked normal again.

"Hey Skylar." Jack said, bring my attention back to him. I complete ignored them and they did the same. It was as if we were in our own little world. I was completely lost in those green eyes.

"Skylar… Skylar!" Mother snapped. She sounded a little irritated, she must have been calling my name for several.

"Yes?" I asked

"Let's sit down and wait for the plane." She said. I blushed, and after that it was just awkward. After a while Bliss showed up and the Oliver, then all the other models and the manger. We were in the air in less than 30 minutes. I looked out of the window and I swear I never saw water so blue. So clear, unbelievable blue. Finally we landed and the weather was amazing. So warm and sunny. God it felt like Heaven. Someone's hand brushed mine. Looking up Jack smiled back at me. It was a sly, sneaky smile. I lifted an eyebrow.

Yeah, there beautiful. He said in my mind. My eyes widen.

Right back at you, Achilles. I sent him. He laughed softly in my mind. Okay, it looks like this wasn't going to be bad after all. I smiled. We were staying for two weeks. Two weeks of sunshine, good weather, and laying out in the sun. We were taking pictures at night under the moonlight, so the day was ours. We were either working on our tans, surfing, snorkeling, or finding other ways to entertain ourselves… it you get what I'm saying. Me and Bliss decided to work on our tans- even though we don't get them. Watching the guys surf. Oliver decided to try, I laughed.

"Okay, now this is something I have to see," I laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a crocked smile.

"You can't even surf. Last time I checked."

"You know what let's make a bet. If I can stay on the board for… 10 minutes than, I get a foot rub." I put my hand on my hip.

"And if I win?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Then I'll give you a foot rub and I pay for you and Bliss to go to the spa." He said. What an arrogant little thing he is. I turned to Bliss.

"So what do you think? Take him up on his offer?" Bliss smiled

"I would love to get a mustache." We laughed. I nodded and shook his hand. Looks like the bet was on. We got his board. As luck would have it, Ollie couldn't even say on the board for two minutes. Bliss gave me a high five.

"Looks like we're going to the spa." I said with a huge smile.

"And don't forget that he has to give you a foot rub." She said. We laughed again. But I stop when I saw Jack. Man he looked like a God with his shirt off. That amazing six pack, smooth tan, blond hair waving in the wind as he surfed, the look on his face… I decided to try. Bliss looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't go surfing!" I gave her a look that shut her up. Getting a board I headed for the water. Someone touched my shoulder. It was Jack.

"What your doing Skylar?" He asked between clenched teeth. Oh for the love of God. Then I got an idea.

"Fine then-" He cut me off.

"Good." I continued as if he hadn't spoke.

"Then you'll just have to teach me. But either way, I'm surfing." He glared at me, I smiled at him.

"Skylar…" He hissed. I looked at him patiently. He sighed.

"Fine." I grinned. He shook his head at me. As we got into the water and paddled, he said

"Follow everything I tell you, got it?" He said. I nodded. In no time we were surfing. It felt amazing. The wind in my hair and face. Man I felt alive. It felt like there was not time like it was an endless pause, man it felt like Heaven its self. Then we went crashing into the water.

"Skylar, are you right?" Jack said.

"Hey, fine." I told him. From the water I could see, Oliver and he was pissed. Oh goodie, fn time was over and World War 3 was about to begin.

"Let's go back. Before Ollie goes insane." Jack growled. I gave him a sad smile. We made our way back to the beach. Ollie came up to us.

"Have you lost your mind? What if something had happened?" Ollie snapped.

"Oh, Ollie will you just-" He cut me off.

"What if you had lost it…" He stopped when Jack snarled.

"One, you will not talk to her in that manner. Two, last time I checked she wasn't your concern." Oliver's face darkened.

"And the last time I check, if you had kept you and yours to yourself, then she wouldn't be your concern." His eyes narrowed. Then got into Jack's face.

"Is this a challenge… little human?" Jack got this odd look on his face that scared the hell out of me. Sighing I shook my head.

"I'll see you guys later. Come and get me when you two realize that you have brains." Then walked away. I could feel them staring at me from behind. And I didn't care. Bliss was over at the shake drinking form a coconut. Bliss look one look at my face and asked.

"Okay, what happened." I sighed.

"Oh the usual, Jack and Oliver got into a pissing match." She shook her head.

"Not even in Hawaii can they get along." She said. I snorted.

"Yeah, and you know its not going to get any easier now." She touched my arm. I gave her a small smile. And you won't believe who walked up with a scowl on her face.

"Heads up, its Ms. Deville." Ladies and gentlemen… give the lady her prize! I thought. Turning I turned- full faced to Mimi.

"Mimi," I greeted her icily. She hisses at me.

"Stay the hell away from my brother you little half- breed. Or you won't like the results." She growled. I coked my head to the side.

"If the results is having to see your face… then I think I'm already being punished. Now why don't you go off and find someone to play with." I said turning around and ordering me something to drink- ignoring her. I turned Bliss snicker beside me. Mimi, not taking the hint pulled my hair trying to make me face her. Using my vampire speed, I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her head on the shake bar, snarling in her face I said.

"I don't give a damn who you are! If you every touch me again…"

Jack won't have to worry about being bonded to a little bitch like you. I sent to her mind.

"Got me?" I snapped. Before she could say something, someone pulled me back. At first I thought it was Bliss, but it turned to be Oliver. Jack came to stand in front of Mimi. But we paid them no attention. We stood there give each other murderess glares.

"Don't." Jack said. That one word stopped us in our tracks. Even though he said it so calmly and quietly, there was still a warning there. Snatching myself out of Oliver's arms I turned and waked away. I put 12 feet away from each other when…

Don't go near him again, Mutt. Mimi sent. And well, going insane was a huge underestimate. I turned and ran at her. Jack was in front of me for I could get close enough to snatch all that blond hair out of her head. He put his hands on my shoulders, as I tried to get passed him.

"Move!" I spat at him.

"No. Skylar, you need to calm down for a while." He said softly. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. I know it might sound a little childish, but I wanted the last word.

Careful little Azzie, or will see whose stronger. Light or Dark. I sent to her walking away. The night came quicker than I thought. We were out there by 8. The manner wanted Jack and I in the water. Jack looked like Achilles- but with short hair. I looked like Nyx the Goddess of Night. With my tarp all the way down my lower thigh and fake gold Egyptian bracelets. I on the beach first and then the water. Jack looked like Achilles- but with short hair. I looked like Nyx the Goddess of Night. With my tarp all the way down my lower thigh and fake gold Egyptian bracelets. I was laying on my back, Jack was on his knees over me with his hand cradling my head with one hand and the other on rested on my cheek. My arms were around his shoulders.

"Stare into each other's eyes. Like there is no one but you two. I want to see heat, passion, longing, yearning, love." The manager said. Easy enough to do. So we did.

"Prefect! Just prefect, don't move a muscle!" The photographer said in excitement. Now that that was over it was time for the water shots. The water was surprisingly warm. They switched out my white tarp, for a long black dress with a V-neck and long sleeves. Jack was now looked like a dark version of Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. I was posed to stand in front of Jack- looking out at the moon. Jack was posed behind me, with his hands around my waist and his lips on my neck- but still able to show his face. And I don't know how he did it, but he did.

"Hold her closer to you Jack, like you never want to let her go. Skylar, give me… sad, longing to go home. Yet look enchanted about the way Jack is trying to comfort you." The manger said. I did, and surprisingly it wasn't that hard. When everyone was finished we took off our cloths and put on our bikinis and swim drunks and had ourselves a Liuchow, and everything was going great until I had to feed.

"Ollie…" I said. He looked at me and I motioned with my head for him to follow me. We were far way from the others, but close enough to see the fire on the tyke torches. We laid on the beach- with me on top of him. I bared my fangs as I leaned myself into him. He gasped as my fangs pierced his neck. While I feed, I think he was trying to say something. He tries to push me off of him- but I am stronger than he is. Pulling back from his neck, I see that Ollie is pale white. Oh, no! I thought. Oh no, no, no, no! Think Skylar, think! I demanded myself.

Jack! Jack, please come quick! I sent to Jack. Even though I can still hear Oliver's heartbeat, I'm still freaked out on how pale he is. Jack was next to me seconds.

"Skylar, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. Before I could answer, he kneels down beside Oliver's still body. Which is still breathing- thank God!

"I-I think I drank too much." I stammered. Jack examines the bit mark.

"Have you ever taken this much before?" He says looking at me. I shook my head.

"No, never. But then again I hadn't been feeding for two then," He gives me a look. I give him one back. Ollie moans, Jack and I snap our attention back to him.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask as Jack picks Ollie up in his arms. As we walked back to the hotel we were all staying in he said.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs a few days of rest, and some fluids. Other than a massive headache he'll be okay." Jack laid Oliver in his bed and we close the door behind us.

"Thank you Jack." I said giving he a warm smile. He opens his mouth but I beat him to it.

"I'll be looking for another familiar when were back in the city. I don't want his to happen again." Jack nods.

"Good, because I don't want it to either." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. He gives me a sly smile, then shrug's.

"Are you going back to the party?" I looked back at Ollie's door. Jack touches my check.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said soothingly. I smiled and touched his hand. We went back to the party. The morning after was a little awkward. Oliver didn't really like the idea of another familiar, but he didn't have a chose. Unless he wanted to possible die from blood loss. Which he didn't so the point was mute. We spent the rest of the was heaven. Good weather, spas, surfing, oh and let's not forget the drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Daddy?

Today I was going to my first baby appointment and I was nervous. Mother had asked if I would like for her to go with me and shook my head.

"Its alright. I'll be fine by myself." I said. She knew I was lying and so did I. I wanted Jack to come, but he was probably in Mimi's clenches, so I didn't ask him. I decided to go to school today and get out early for my appointment. Bliss and Oliver sat next to me in study hall. It surprised me that Ollie was still taking to me.

"So today's the first huh?" Bliss whispered in quietly. I looked up from my book that I was reading.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it is." I said in the same tone.

"First?" We both gave him pointed stares.

"What?" He asked. We just continued to look at him. How can he forget when he was the one bitching about it the most? I thought. Bliss- having little tolerance for stupidy today thumped him on the temple.

"Hey what was that for?" He snapped. I gave up as well, because I couldn't take it either.

"My first appointment today." I whispered harshly. For some unknown reason it still didn't click. Then, finally, _finally_ did he get it.

"Oh! What time?"

"Two." I answered.

"So do you want me to drop you off or go with you?" Bliss asked nervously. I shook my head.

"Its okay. I want to do this by myself." I said in a small voice. She nodded. Ollie wasn't as understanding.

"What? No, I'm going with you. You shouldn't do this along." He said harshly.

"I'm not doing this along, _remember_?" I said evenly. He still thought we were insane for going into exile instead of just telling our parents. When I told him that I told my mother he didn't even looked surprised.

"Besides, he'd come if it wasn't for you-know-who." I said in quiet voice, burring myself back into my book. But as always Ollie didn't know when to quit.

"Do you really think he'd come? I mean really Skylar, he-" I cut him off sharply.

"_First_, he would come. Because he is taking responsibility for what is happening, so don't even go there. _Second_, he told me that he would do anything for me in this- hell his even-" I shook my head. "-he loves me Oliver, I know you hate it, God how I know! But he would not- _not_, leave me in this. So don't you talk as if he would." Glaring heatedly from my book at him. Bliss must have something very interesting on one of the bookshelves because she had gotten up to go and look at it. Oliver went pale, but quickly regained his anger and looked about ready to let me have it, but instead he got up and walked away without turning back around. I sighed. Bliss tried not to show how tired she was getting of Oliver's attitude. But that didn't stop her from saying.

"Okay, I know that his jealous of Jack, but really can that boy be anymore insensitive about she feels about all this. I mean, its not like she planned this on purpose or something." Muttering to her self. I shook my head and told her that I had to get to class. Science was my most favorite class, even though I did have that class with Mimi and Oliver was my Lab partner. But 10 minutes after the class had begun the office called me so I could go to my doctors appointment. The doctor told me to lay down on the bed so she can give me an ultrasound. While she was putting on the guew Jack walked in.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me and walked over to take my hand. Then brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Do you think I would really miss this?" He asked. The doctor raised her eyebrows at him. Then looked down at me.

"Is he the father?" She asked. Might as well not deny it.

"Yes he is." I said proudly. She looked between the two of us a few times, then shook her head. She rubbed the little thing on my stomach and we showed us our child and we heard it's heart beat. But something was off… Was that two heartbeats' I was hearing? She pointed to two round things on the black screen.

"See these our your children, and as you can hear, this our their heartbeats." She said. T-t-twins? I started at the doctor in shock, while Jack couldn't be anymore happier than he already was. One I could handle, but two? Jack looked down at me grinning, even his eyes were full of laughter and happiness. I didn't know why I wasn't all to happy with having twins I just wasn't. I glared at Jack.

"Not a word." He held up his hands in surrender, but kept his smile.

_You know we're going to have to erase her memory. _I sent him. He replaced his smile with a grim frown.

_I know. _I could tell that he wasn't all to happy about this, and I wasn't either. But it had to be done. When the doctor handed us both a picture of our twins, Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"You didn't see me here. You don't know who the father of this twins are." Jack said slowly, using the glom on her. She repeated them back to him in a slow and haze voice. When she blinked and stared down at me, Jack was already gone.

"Are we done." She shook her head and frowned in confusion, but nodded.

"Come back next month." She ordered. I smiled and wiped my stomach off and got off the table.

"Yes ma'ma." I left then. As I was waiting for Julius to pick me up I had time to myself. Twins? I was having twins? I never thought about having twins- hell not having a baby period. What was I going to do. I could handle one baby- probably, but two? But Jack couldn't have looked any happier. If it wasn't for that damn bound then he and I would be together no problem. But there is one, a very big one. Mimi. She won't let him go without a fight, and she'd hunt us down to the ends of the earth to find, and kill us. I know it. So does Jack, but his still willing to take this risk. To come away with me and raise our children. I smiled, maybe one day we can get married- I shook my head. That would be in possible, if we did that then it would leave a paper trail and bring them closer to finding us. But we can say that we're married. Yeah that could work. But I'll have to leave Oliver behind. If he came with us, then he would no longer have a family, and be on the run for the rest of his life. No I couldn't do that to him. Bliss either. Jack and I made this bed, now its time for us to sleep in it. Alone. I sighed. Well they did say that senior year was suppose to be the funniest year. Yah, having babies with a man I'm not suppose to be with is so much fun. But I couldn't get mad really because they would always be a piece of Jack, that no one could take away. Julius pulled up right in front of me. He got out and opened the door for me.

"Home, Miss Van Alen?" He asked. I really didn't feel like going home right at that moment, so I told him to drop me off at the library and pick me up when I called.

"Yes ma'ma." I was really just free lancing, trying to find a book that would catch my eye. I saw this book with a man on the front and his shirt was loose and opened all the way. I went over to the chair next to the fire place and began to read. Someone touched my shoulder. I grabbed it and twisted it. I heard that person wince and snatch their wrist back. I look up and find Jack standing over me. I look at him embarrassed.

"Sorry." He smiled down at me. Still rubbing his wrist a little.

"Its okay. Man you have a grip like a viper." I laughed. Looking around I noticed that there wasn't as many people in the library from when I came in earlier.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around. He looked at his watch.

"7:56, how long have you been here?" He asked, sliding one of the chairs from the table over to mine. I dogged eared the book I was reading and faced him. I yawned.

"Since the appointment. Looks like I fell asleep." He nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but Mimi walked in and caught sight of Jack. She smiled, then she saw me and glared. Do you have the unbelievable urge to call someone something or cuss them out for no reason what's so ever? Because I am right now.

"_There_ you are Jack. I've been looking for you." She purred. I snorted loudly (so that way she could hear me), and rolled my eyes at her. She knew were Jack was, she was just lying so she could wrap around him like a snake and squeeze the life out of him. Something to what she was doing right now, for instance. She turned her eyes glass green eyes at me.

"Do you have a problem, Half-breed?" She sneered. Like the word half-breed meant something nasty and impure. I said what I was thinking.

"Hell yes I have a problem. And that would be you. Are you going to do something about it, Whore?" I asked, setting the book on the wooden stand next to me. Never taking my eyes off of her while I did it. She looked about ready to kill me then and there.

"You have no right to call me a whore, mutt."

"Your right-" she looked at me surprised "I shouldn't call you a whore. Because they get paid for what they do. Your more of a slut. They do it for the fun of it. And I'm neither." I said before she called me a slut. She scoffed at me.

"Please your not a virgin. Last time I check, you had Jack and Oliver." I clapped at her. Jack did not like that very much.

"Enough Mimi." He said. We ignored him.

"Very good. That's two, not twelve. Which I believe that is the number your at right now." She opened her mouth to say something, but the Counsel walked in. They headed start for me.

_If they ask, tell Oliver that the babies are his. _I sent Jack. He gave me a brief nod. Charles stopped in front of me.

"What?" I snapped at him before I could catch myself.

"Where is your mother?" He asked in a heated tone.

"IDK." I said in a sarcastic tone. He turned red.

"Damn it girl! This is not a game. Where is she?"

"I just told you that I. Don't. Know. Would you like for me to say it in a different langue for to understand me?" My patience had be swept away when Mimi walked through the door. Charles being here didn't help. But Jack tried to.

"Why do you need her?" He asked in a calm tone that was almost empty. His father turned to him.

"It is none of your concern." His father answered him, then turned back to me.

"Your coming with us," He started to take my arm, but I bared my fangs and hissed at him. I was no in the mood for snatch and grab, today.

"Not until you tell me what the hell this is about."

"Your mother has disappeared," He said. I stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean she left?"

"This is not the place to discuss this." I was out of my chair and already telling Julius to come and pick me up.

"You'll be riding with us." Charles said. I looked at him for a few moments.

"Where are we going?" He told me, and I told Julius.

"There's no way I'm getting in a car with any of you. Especially _you_," I told him.

"Little girl," He warned. I gave him a smug smile.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a little girl anymore."- Turning away from him"-Julius call me when your outside the door."

"Yes ma'ma." I closed the phone and sat down in the chair that I was sleeping in.

"You went to the doctor today, why?" He demanded

"Thought I had the Clap." Smiling sweetly at him I pick up the book from where I put it and started reading again. I heard someone laugh, then try to cover it up with a cough. And they say I'm not funny. Charles didn't think I was funny in the lest. In fact his face turned red again to prove it. When he opened his mouth, my phone went off. I picked up the phone and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Skylar." Mother said on the other line. My face went completely empty. Like a unpainted face. Not showing any emotion see my feet.

"Are you almost here, Julius?"

"So Charles noticed I was gone."

"Yes. Well go and get gas before you come, I wouldn't want us to be stuck in the middle of the road somewhere."

"So he is. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Skylar, I had to take care of something that was long over due."

"That's okay. I don't mind if it cost a little bit more."

"Oh, Skylar… I wish I could tell you about-" She stopped. I knew what she was about to say, she wished she could tell me about my father, but it would have to be in person. My phone rang again.

"Hold on Julius, I have another call." I clicked the phone over.

"Yes?"

"I'm almost there Miss Van Alen."

"Okay." I hung up the phone. I looked around the room. Most of them read the same: I have little tolerance today.

"Okay then. And Julius you'd better hurry. I don't think their in the mood." But when I talked into the reserve, but she was already gone. When I hung up the phone and closed it, Charles was still hell bent on getting that answer.

"I asked you why went to the doctor." He said through clenched teeth.

"If I didn't know any better uncle, I'd say you were starting to care," I said. He narrowed his eyes on me. I just looked back at him. But I noticed I wasn't the only one, Jack was staring at him too. I knew that Jack would attack his father- in front of all this people to protect me, than see me hurt. My sweet Jack. Sadly I couldn't let him do anything that stupid.

"Let's go." I said as I walked out the library and got into the car. The ride didn't take long. Only about 20 minutes. I had thought about telling Julius to stop and let me out, so I could walk there- the night air felt wonderful. But Charles and the other's were following us. Damn. The room was a simple oval table with black leather chairs going around it. I sat first and the other's followed suit. When we were all seated, Charles got right down to business.

"Do you know where your mother is?" I sighed.

"I already told you, I don't know where my mother is." Which was mostly true. He peered at me.

"So who were you talking on the phone with." Bliss's father asked.

"Julius," again partly true.

"And the other person?" Charles asked

"Hattie. My house keeper." Now that was a lie.

"Why did she call you?" One of the elder's asked.

"She said that she was making chicken tonight, instead of turkey." Lie. Charles smacked his hands on the table as he rose from his chair. He pointing at me, pinned me with a glare.

"Your lying! You know where she is, tell us where. Tell us where Gabriella is!" He ordered. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"I told you once before, I. Don't. Know." I said slowly. As if I were a teacher talking to a stubborn student. Because I sure felt like one.

"Charles, the girl says she doesn't know. Them she doesn't, you can't expect for her to answer a question she does not know." Someone said. I didn't see their face, but I was thankful that someone tried to help me. Charles sat back in his seat and eyed me. Like I was some kind of wild animal that he had decided to hunt and kill.

"I asked you why you went to the doctor today." He stated.

"You did." I said in a icy tone, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Its none of your concern."

He shook his head. "But it is,"

"Oh," I said sarcastically.

"Why yes. Every blue blood here in the city is my concern." I gave a bitter laugh.

"Were we your concern when we were getting picked off by the silver blood? When you refused to believe that they had come back to kill us off? Or was it that you finally started paying attention when your father died?" He growled at me and gave me hatful eyes, while everyone else gasped and stared at me in shock.

_You went to far Skylar. _Jack sent me. I hadn't even noticed that he was even in the room.

_No I didn't. He was my grandfather and if Charles had just listened to what we were saying, then he might not have died that night. If he wants to play with fire, then will play with fire. _I sent him. He tsked in my head.

_Those who play with fire, always get burned. _

_I've already been burned so many times. What's on more. _I sent frigidly. He didn't answer. But Charles did.

"I will not be question by some half breed. You will answer the question."

I glared at him. "No, I won't."

_Answer the question Skylar. _Jack sent me softly. It was almost a plea.

"You will." I opened my mouth to tell him to go to Hell, only to be stopped my Jack's sharp voice in my head.

_Don't. Just tell him why you were there. Will figure the rest out later. Now is not the time to get into a argument with him. _I snorted softly.

_And where have you been, Jack? Last time I checked, this argument started when he showed up at the library. _

_Skylar just… please. Just please answer the question. Tell them that they're Oliver's like we said. He already knows that this is coming. Please. _Now I did sound like he was pleading, imploring, begging me to answer the question. And that's what finally cave in.

_Fine. _I sent him. _Only because you asked me. _

_Thank you. _

"Answer the que-" Charles started

"I'm pregnant." I said, cutting him off. They all stared at me in utter and complete astound.

"Your- Your preg-" Charles started. But was cut off by Mimi's high-pitched screaming.

"You whore! And you think that you have the right to judge me. I'll kill you!" She came at me like a bat out of Hell, but I was ready for her. She went airborne only to get kicked in the face with my leg. Sadly that's as far as we got until they broke up the fight for someone got hurt. Oh, I'm sorry, hurt really badly. As they dragged us apart from each other, Mimi sent daggers at me.

"It's Jack's isn't it." My face became stone. I looked over to Jack to see him staring at me in shock and somewhat disgust. My eyes became icy, as I spoke. Only looking at Jack.

"No."

"Then who?" Charles said. But I didn't look at him. I only looked at Jack.

"Jack knows who. Don't you?" He didn't even blink as he answered.

"Oliver's," I nodded.

"Just like her whore of a mother-" Mimi started only to be stopped by my right hook. They pulled me father away from her.

"Bitch, what did I tell you, if you ever disrespected my mother again? _That I'd kick your little blond ass._" I snarled as I tried to twist out of someone's strong grip. She looked about ready to return the punch with her own, but Jack held her back.

"Nice right, Sky." Said Oliver as he stood outside the door. Jack growled at him. But Oliver only looked at me. He had a blank expression on his face as he walked around Mimi and Jack to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ollie asked softly, as he put his hand on my cheek.

"I was going to tell you. Just not like this,"

"You could have told me earlier."

"Wanted to make sure first."

"Ah,"

"This abomination will have to be killed." Charles's cold words make me flinch. I turned to him with the anger of a Fury.

"You'll have to kill me, if you ever what to get to my baby, you son of a bitch! And we both know that you won't kill me." I growled, taking a dangerous step towards him. I didn't notice that Oliver had moved away or that Jack had moved away from Mimi to hold me back. My rage was so strong that I only noticed Charles and how I wanted to rip him bloody limb for bloody limb. Jack put his arms around me so my arms where locked to my sides. He pulled me to a stop. I thought about fighting that moment, just so I could get a piece out of Charles.

"Don't." He said out loud in a firm tone. In my mind he said.

_Skylar, I know your pissed_- he sent, until I cut him off.

_Oh, I'm far from pissed of Benjamin._ I sent Jack using his really name. I felt him flinch lightly, but I know that I was the only one who knew it.

_Do you think this is easy for me as well, Skylar. To have all of you threatened and I can't do anything about it because it will only put you in more danger than you all ready are? _He sent me coldly. I cringed at the steel tone in his voice. But he didn't stop.

_I want to fight them both right now. To protect you and our children… but I can't, and its making me insane. And your not helping Skylar. Taunting, teasing, and pissing them off even more. Please just… try to control yourself. _I was outraged.

Control_ myself! How the hell can you tell me to control how fucking pissed off I am that your family is trying to kill two innocent lives! Children's lives. _Our_ children's lives. And you want me to act like a cold and unfeeling princess as they threaten their lives. I won't Jack. I _can't._ This are _our children_. I know that I'm making it worse, and I'm sorry for that, but this is were I draw the line Jack. I want them kill our babies. _

_And I don't won't _any _of you hurt, Skyalr. _He sent me softly.

_This is were I draw the line Jack. _I sent him softly but firmly. I relaxed in his grip. He loosened his hold, put I knew that he could hold me tightly in a instant.

"I won't let you kill my children Charles." I said in a cold tone.

"Children?" Oliver asked in somewhat disbelief.

Without turning I said "Yah having twins. Don't know the sex yet though. Still to early to tell."

"Those abominations must be killed."

"On what grounds? Last time I checked, I didn't have a twin to bond with. So Charles, you'll only be killing two innocent children." I removed Jack's arms from around me and went to go and stand in front of Charles. I put my hand on the table and leaned forward to look him dead in his eyes. He didn't flinch as my heated and in raged gaze searched his.

"But this time… I won't be a sleep or drugged for you to come into the night and kill my children like you did to someone else's child." I said in a icy tone. So cold in fact that it made Antarctica look like Florida in the summer. Mimi breathed in sharply. Kinsley must have told her. The others in the room where quite waiting for Charles to say that it was a lie. But he didn't.

_Skylar what are you talking about? What baby? When was this? _Jack demanded

_When my mother was pregnant with Bliss. _I said calmly.

_What! _

_Yep. Bliss is my half older big sis. _

_How did you find out? _

_My mother told me this morning. _

_Oh my God Skyalr. Are you- _Jack was cut off my Charles sharp voice.

"Get out all of you. Except Jack, Mimi, Skylar, and the Red blood. _Now!_" They did.

"How told you that?" He demanded when the door closed.

"Who do you think?' I asked in a calm tone the same way I did Jack. The funny thing about talking calmly to a angry person is that they only get madder.

"Who!" He roared.

"Your sister," He slumped into the chair he was standing in front. He put his hands in his face in his hands and told us to get out. We left quietly. When we were far enough Mimi turned to me.

"This is all your fault Half Breed. You and your Baby Daddy." Baby Daddy? I shook my head and turned toward her.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Mimi. Go find a sand box to play in and leave me alone." I said. She opened her mouth to say something to me, but Jack cut her off.

"Don't Mimi. That's enough." Mimi glared at Jack then stacked off like a angry two year old, who didn't get what they wanted for Christmas. Oliver looked in between the two of us several times. Then his eyes finally set on me.

"Twins huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Baby Daddy."

_You should go home and rest. _Jack sent me softly. I yawned. I grinned at him.

_Good idea. _And that's what I did. I was to tired to even make it up the stairs so I went to sleep in the living room on the couch wrapped around a warm blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

Mimi Cat Fight!

Well the cat's out of the bag. And all Hell's broke loose. Not only is the Conclave hounding me about my pregnancy, Oliver is my _supposed_ baby daddy, and my mother is "missing". _Yeah, I just _love_ my life._ I thought sarcastically laying in my bed. _This is something every senior in high school _dreams_ for. Finding out that there a half breed vampire, that the man you secretly love can't love you because he is to be bonded to his twin sister, let's not forget that in some messed up way, there your cousin because they're father renounced the Van Alen name, your mother _was_ in a coma, your best friend is in love with you and has been for the longest time and is now you're familiar, and to top it all off I'm pregnant with Jack's child. Yeah, something _every_ girl wants. _I had to be Hitler or someone just as bad to get this much karma thrown at me. If someone said that life wasn't fair to me I'd lose it. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve all this crap thrown into my life? I mean, I'm a good person, right? I don't get into trouble, keep my grades up, never disobeyed my elders. So why me! I was about to go on a long rant, when someone knocked on my bedroom door. It must be Hattie.

"Yeah Hattie?"

"Mr. Jack Force is here to see you," I sat up. Jack? I turned to look at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Why'd he come over so early? What could he want at this time of day? Throwing the covers off, I put on my rob and when down starts to see that Jack was waiting at the bottom for me.

"Hey." I said nervously. I really don't know why, for some reason it made me nervous for Jack to see me in my rob. Which, by the way, he saw all of me, which resulted in me having these babies.

"Hey," he smiled. We started at each other for a long moment, not sure what to say to each other.

"So… why'd you come? I mean not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just, it's really early," I babbled. He laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep, and I thought I'd come an check on the three of you." I smiled.

"That's so sweet, thank you Jack." I kissed his cheek.

"My sister is going to hound you about this." Jack said quietly.

"Oh I know, and as long as they believe the babies are Oliver's, I really don't care what she does."

"As long as Oliver knows that the children are not his I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I think Ollie understands perfectly. Hopefully he'll go along with it."

"Good."

"Jack…" I asked silently.

"Yes," I blushed

"Would you mind sleeping with me to night-just sleeping?" Jack laughed.

"Of course,"

It felt good to have Jack hold me as I sleep. When I woke up that morning, Jack was gone, but he did leave a note for me. It read:

Sorry I had to leave so early my love, I would have woken you up for a goodbye kiss but you looked to peaceful to wake. Hope you have a good day. _–J_

"Well look at Sleeping Beauty," I look up from the paper to see no one other than Mimi in my room. I'm instantly on my feet, fangs bared.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" I snarl. This was either because of my hormones or because I was surprised, but Mimi didn't even seemed fazed.

"Oh please freak, you don't scare me. I want to know if those kids are Jack's that's it."

"Get the hell out of my room and out of my house you blond whore. I don't have to answer you." Now it was she snarled at me.

"Listen to me you little freaking bitch, I don't give a damn if you are pregnant! I will kick your ass!" Then before I could blink she was in my face. I pushed her back.

"You did not just do that!" _Oh yeah, how bout this!_ I thought. I grabbed her and shoved her out of my window, which might I add was on the top floor. I watched her fall out the window in surprise. But within a second of hitting the ground she's inside my room again.

"Oh hell no!" Our fangs bared and intent to kill each other, we don't even notice that Jack is standing in the door way, before he gabs Mimi and pushes her back from coming at me. He stands in between us his, his face so angry pissed off couldn't even begin to describe it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mimi? She's fucking pregnant and you go after her?" Mimi looks at Jack in outrage and surprise. I on the other hand try my best to hide a smile. _This is going to be good._ I thought.

"_WHAT!"_ But one glare from Jack silenced her.

"Get the hell out of here Mimi, you've already upset her enough already, and that 's not good for either of them."

"But Jack-"

"Leave." Jack says darkly. Mimi flinches, huffs, then leaves in rage. He turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Really fighting with Death?" I look at him seriously.

"I have a divine right to protect my life and the life of my offspring." He shook his head at me.

"Okay, no more _Enough_ for you," I pouted.

"But its such a good movie and J Low was such a bad ass." He laughed.

"Come on Badass Mom Bear, lets get you some breakfast."

SORRY GUYS AND GIRLS IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS I JUST HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY IF ANY OF YOU GUYS OR GIRLS WANT TO BE MY BETA PLEASE TELL ME :)


	9. Sorry

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long time. First I lost my flashdrive and now have to start from scratch :….( and having to deal with my ass of an ex and all the bull him and his girl or giving me on facebook. But I will try to upload soon. And if you guys have a facebook them add me as a friend. My name is SHAKREE BROWN


	10. Chapter 10

Apologizing: Force Style

"Ms. Van Alen" Hattie called up stairs, waking me up with a start.

"Yes Hattie?" I called down. Not remembering coming upstairs.

"Mr. Jack is here to see you." I sighed and got out of bed, put on a rob and headed down stairs. Jack was waiting for me on the couch in the living room.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I still wasn't over what had happened yesterday.

"I know you're angry-"

"Ya think?"

"Skylar please."

"If your father or crazy ass sister comes with in a hundred feet of me, I will not hold back. Benjamin Force. Consequences be damned."

"I know. I wanted to take you on a spa day. Well you and Bliss." I smiled brightly.

"Really?" I squealed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun me a little.

"Yes, really. I know you've had so much stress put on you. And I wanted this to be like apology."

"You know bye me things won't make up for what happened yesterday, right?" I asked jokingly. But jack answer me seriously.

"Yes I do. But it's a start."

"I feel like there something more to this apology." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He grinned down at me.

"There is," he said coyly.

"And that would be?"

"A secret. Now go and get dressed. Bliss will be here in a minute." I pouted and unwrapped my arms for around him. And put a little extra swing in my hips as I walked away. Jack gave a low whistle and stopped me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arms around me.

"If you keep doing that, you'll end up missing your spa day with Bliss." He said in my ear, kissing down my neck.

I laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't mind at all." He stepped back and smacked my ass. I gave a small yep and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Up stairs before you really won't being going to the spa." I laughed and went. Bliss was here five minutes later. When I went downs stairs to greet her, I saw that there was a hug vase full of red roses on the coffee table.

"Jack." She said as she handed me a piece of paper. It was a schedule.

**Spa with Bliss: 9am- 4pm**

**Beach Day with Bliss, Oliver, and Jack 5pm-7pm**

**Romantic dinner with J 7:30pm- whenever I must leave (P.S. dress warmly)**

I smiled and put the paper into my purse.

"Ready to go?" Bliss asked. I nodded.

_The Spa_

"So tell me what happened in the library yesterday. I heard you were about to kill Mimi and Mr. Force." Bliss asked as we stepped into the sonna.

"Short story or long story?" I asked her.

"Hmm, long. I think we have enough time before are massage." So I told her. When I was through with my tale, Bliss looked like she wanted to storm out and kill them herself.

"Who dare they! Mr. Force has no right to tell you to do that- and Mimi? You do realize she's no longer in the 2 digits right? I mean she passed twelve a _looong_ time ago." I nodded. Not trusting my voice. I hadn't told her about her being my sister. Or that Charles had her killed. It seemed to soon.

"Man, Jack was right. You do need this."

_The Beach_

Now when someone tells you you're going to the beach. You think they possible mean a local beach or somewhere close. But since New York didn't have any beaches, we thought we'd just be going to Miami or somewhere close to New York. But Jack, being Jack, didn't just want to be that simple. Instead he used the private jet to take us to the Virgin Islands.

They played in the water, built sand castles, lay in the sun, and just relaxed.

_Dinner_

Jack had decided to go all out to apologize to me. He took me to the skinning dipping, fire dancers, a romantic walk on the beach, and finished off with a over the top dinner. With lobster, a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting (which is my favorite), and a night him tending to my body the way Eros (Greek God. Known as Cupid, by the Romans) would have shown a mortal woman. And all on a but on the beach in Jamaica.

"I love you," I whispered as I wrapped my legs around Jack's waist.

He kissed the top of my head. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I laughed.

"For now."

"Good."


	11. Benjamin Force: the Angel of Destruction

Benjamin Force: the Angel of Destruction

Man I'm starving. I thought as I headed into the studio for the photo shoot. Even though I was starting to show they said that they still wanted me to be a model. That they would love to show off my stomach and they were thinking about doing a piece with pregnant mother's anyway. I leaped at the chance. Bliss had come with me today, because she refused to be alone in the house with her parents and sister.

"Sky slow down! The food aint goin no where!" I glanced back at her and glared, she just laughed at me as she tried to catch up. When we finally reached the buffee I turned to her and gave her a light punch in the arm.

"Unless you're eating for three, hush!" I said as a devoured a donut. It only made Bliss laugh harder. I stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned.

"Bliss stop messing with her." Jack said from behind them. I turned around and beamed up at him. I had almost forgotten that he was doing the shoot with us.

"I don't know Jack. With the filthy halve-breed here, who knows how long the food will last." Mimi says as she comes to stand beside Jack and sneered at me. I glared at her.

"I'm sure you're luckily that Blue bloods can't get sexual deceases Mimi. I mean who knows what you've caught with your legs opened for any male." I said leaning back and lifted an eyebrow. Daring her to say something. Like the stupid bitch she was she started to open her mouth. But Jack cut her off.

"Mimi, leave Skylar alone. I'm sure she doesn't need you stressing her out with her current state." Mimi huffs and storms off like the child she is.

Bliss laughs. I narrow my eyes at Jack and he holds up his hands.

"Trust me; I don't want her anymore than you do Skylar."

"You didn't tell me she was coming."

"_I_ didn't know she was coming Skylar. If I did I would have warned you."

"Come on Sky, don't let her ruin this day for you." I nodded. That little ho wasn't going to rain on my parade. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't try her damndest though.

She made comments, and I mean a lot of comments, so many in fact they kicked her out, because they thought that I was going to cry or kill her. Probably the later.

After the shoot was over I asked the photographer could he give me a copy of the pictures and he said he would. I couldn't keep the smile. Until I walked out of the building and there stood Charles Force.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? What did I do wrong?" I asked looking up at the sky.

Charles snorted at my dramatics.

"You're coming with me." He declares. I laugh at him.

"Yes, and I'll be bring a snowball back from Hell." I said as I walked passed. He grabs my arm and I- once again, bare my fangs at him.

"Let go of me!" I demand. He snatches my chin and leans into my face.

"Retract them! _Now!_" I hissed at him. A dark cloud covers his face and when he pushes me back and let's go of my arm and chin I thought for a split second he would hit me. But Jack is standing in front of me before I could blink.

Jack stands there. The anger is rolling off him so much that even the humans notice and turned and looked at us. When he speaks, it is dangerous and low. Almost like a growl.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again." I'm astonished when I see Charles take a step back. The look that crosses his face may have been fear. But it passes so quickly, that I'm not sure.

"How dare you defend her? Against me? Do not forget who is the head of the Clave and your father Benjamin!" Charles blows.

"I don't give a damn who you are! You will not put your hands on her again." Jack snarls.

"You maybe Michael, but you forget who I am. If you touch her again, I'll make sure you don't see another lifetime again." Jack says a dangerous flash in his eyes. Just below the surfers you could see him. The really Benjamin Force. You could see the Angel of Destruction. And why that, Jack hales a cab and pulls me with him inside, and Jack whispers in the man's ear.

"Where are we going?" For a long while Jack sat there, with a dark look on his face.

"You'll see." Was all he says before going silent again.


	12. The Park

(NEW CHAPTER) THE PARK

"The park?" I said as I looked out the window. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yep. You need it." I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." We stayed there for hours. Watching the little children playing with their parents. And couples on the grass.

"I'm sorry Skylar." Jack says suddenly. I look over to him.

"Why?"

"For what I did back there. For loosing my temper. I'll try to be more careful next time." I took his face in my hands.

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for. You were only protecting me and our children." I said looking in to those beautiful green eyes.

"But what if I-" He didn't finish. Instead he gets up and starts walking around the park. I frowned, watching him for a moment and went after him.

"Don't walk away, Jack. Tell me what your feeling." I said softly talking his arm.

"What if I loose my temper with our children? What then Skylar? Your not strong enough to hold me back if I loose control." He said, pain laced and anger his voice. I took a sharp breath in.

"Benjamin Force look at me." I ordered. He did what I asked.

"Don't you dare think like that! You will be a great father. True you may loose your temper once and a while, but I know, my soul knows that you will never hurt our children. Wither you are Benjamin Force, or the angel of destruction. Besides we're both young and have know idea what we're doing, but I know that will be just fine. And as for me stopping? You don't know the lengths a mother will go to protect her children. I'm not afraid to kick your ass. Don't think I wont."

"But-"

"NO! No buts! And if I ever hear you talk like this again, I'll kick your gorgeous ass, pregnant or not. Do you understand me?" I said glaring at him.

He smiles faintly. "Yes, I understand."

Then he takes me in his arms and kisses me softly.

"How did I get to so lucky?" He said kissing me again.

"That's the same thing I ask myself everyday."

"So let me get this straight. Michael went all, "obey me or I'll force you to", and Jack came in like a knight and made him back off. And then he worried about if he'd be a good father?" Bliss asked counting on her fingers,

I nodded.

"Well damn. Do you think he took what you said to heart?" She asked handing me a bowl full of cookies and cream.

"Yeah I think he did."

"So have you talked to Oliver yet?"

I shook my head.

"No I think his avoiding me or something."

"Hmmm, well I'll call him later to see what's going on with him." Bliss said.

"Thanks Bliss."

"Hey, I'm here to make you feel better aren't I?

"But I'm really worried about Jack though."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Skylar."

"Yeah, I hope so." I said rubbing my stomach.

(Jack's POV)

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mimi asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. I had just dropped Skylar off at home and came straight home. And there stood my fuming sister.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about? Why are you protecting that little half breed and her little abomination?" She hissed at me. I tried not to go over there and snap her neck.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. _

"She's pregnant Mimi." Was all I said as I headed toward my room.

"So? We should just kill them all and be done with the whole thing! They shouldn't be alive and you know it. They are mistakes and need to be taken care off. Not spoiled!" She yelled standing in my way. My temper was getting worse with every word she spoke.

"So what, kill them all because there taking the spotlight off of you? Because you aren't the center of everything anymore? Mimi stop being a cold hearted bitch and leave me alone." I snarled at her.

"Because she's trying to still you away from me! And your letting her! Your not her's your mine! Why can't you see that? We're meant to be together, and your letting her stand in between us!" She cried and grabbed my arm to stop me.

I snatched my arm from her grip and went upstairs.

_Someone can't still something that you never truly had. _I thought as I slammed my door shut. With such force that it rattled.


	13. Fake Tears

(NEW CHAPTER) FAKE TEARS

"So any word from Ollie?" I asked Bliss. She shook her head.

"No a word. I think he might be avoiding us both." I frowned. Why would he be avoiding us. We didn't do anything wrong.

"I'll try again later." Bliss said watching me frown. I nodded. Bliss and I were in the lunch line at school and were about to pay for our lunch when,

"Shouldn't you be getting more than that? You are eating for three after all," Mimi said from behind us. I sighed. Paid for my lunch and walked off. Ignoring her as best I could.

"What's wrong did the little pregnant whore go deaf too?"

"Mimi-" Bliss started, but I cut her off.

"She's not worth it, Bliss. Just let it go." Bliss nodded and closed her mouth. I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was it turned me around forcibly.

"Bitch who the hell do you think you are? Your nothing but a stupid little halve breed that got herself knocked up and-" I throw my tray in the air and punched her in the face and caught my tray just in time and set it down on the table. Mimi held her now bloody knows and pulled her fist back, but out of nowhere Jack was behind her grabbing her arm.

"Even you wouldn't hit a pregnant girl would you Mimi?" Jack said in a low hiss. The whole cafeteria was watching us. Waiting for Mimi to answer.

"Your going to pay for that you little slut!" Mimi screamed at me before she tried to lung at me, but Jack stopped her. I stood there calmly watching as Mimi struggled in Jack's hold.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few teachers, the principle, and a few security guards heading are way. Perfect. I began to fake cry, and when they finally reached us, I was full on sobbing. Bliss held me and tried to calm be down and Jack came over to be and tired to do the same.

"What's going on here?" The Principle demanded looking at me with concern and turned to Mimi.

"That little bitch-" I sobbed louder.

"Enough Ms. Force. I believe you have done quite enough to Ms. Van Alen. You should be a shame of yourself, making the poor thing cry. You are suspended for two weeks. Pack your things." He ordered. Then turned to me.

"All you aright, Ms. Van Alen?" He asked me genitally. I shook my head.

"Mr. Force do you think you'd be able to take her to the nurse?" Jack nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And I'll go and get her things. I'm sure the nurse will send her home anyway. Too much stress isn't good for any of them." Bliss said glaring at Mimi. Who stood there stunned and fuming at the same time.

"Thank you. Now lets go Ms. Force." He said grabbing Mimi by the arm. She gave me a murderous look.

"I'm going to get you for this you little cunt! Do you hear me!" I flinched and let out a small scream before burring my face into Jack's chest and let out heart wrenching cries.

"One month Ms. Force!" The Principle snapped at her.

"What!?" Mimi screeched.

"Do you wish to make it two?" He asked her coldly. Mimi didn't reply.

Jack took me straight to the nurse's office. When she saw us she frowned. And walked over to me quickly.

"Let me get you some water dear, then send you home to rest." She said as she disappeared. I had stopped my fake crying and whipped my eyes, hiding a smile. It had worked perfectly.

"Let me guess, you were faking the whole time?" Jack asked me with a amused look on his face. Before I could reply, the nurse came back with a little plastic cup full of cold water.

"Now your not leaving her till you drink it all. And you young man are going home with her." The nurse ordered. We nodded. When I was done with the water, Bliss came through the door with my things, her's, and surprisingly Jack's. She handed me my bag and grinned at me. We didn't say anything until we had reached Jack's car.

"Nice fake crying. If I didn't know what you were doing, I could have sworn that you were really crying." Bliss praised giving me a slight bow. I laughed.

"Whatever do you mean." I gave her a innocent took.

"Your face my look innocent, but the look in your eyes says differently, Love. Come one lets get you home."

"I was thinking of going to a movie instead." I said giving Jack my best puppy dog look. He laughed and nodded.

"Movies it is then."


	14. Chapter 14

I was just walking out of the classroom to go to the bathroom when I spotted Oliver. Using my vampire speed, I pinned him to the wall. I had the sudden urge to rip him apart. I wasn't really mad about Oliver from avoiding me. Just hurt. And I wanted answers, so there was no way I was just going to let Oliver walk away without answering them.

"You want to tell me why you're avoiding me Oliver?" I snapped at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Skylar." Oliver responded calmly.

"Liar!" I hissed at him. Showing him my pearly fangs.

"Fine. You wanna know why I'm avoiding you?" Oliver said, looked just as angry as I was.

"Yes."

"You're turning into Mimi okay!? Guess I mean look at yourself? Since when do you fake cry to get out of something? Or do anything to get your way? You aren't the girl that I knew! And you can blame it on Mimi all you want to, or this pregnancy! But it's you that's acting like some spoiled little brat ever since you got pregnant. You aren't that shy, smart, funny, sweet, determined girl that I once knew! You turned into a bitch just like Mimi!" He yelled at me. I was so shocked that I released him and took a step back. Tears began to flow out of my eyes. Oliver looked shocked, then hurt; he held out his hand to me, but before I could stop myself, I slapped him hard enough for him to fall on his ass.

"You're just jealous. You're just jealous that I'm in love with Jack and don't you. That I gave my heart to Jack and not you, that I had sex with Jack and not you. You're just jealous that I'm having Jack's babies and not yours." I said low. Tears flowed down my cheeks like a streams, stead and never ending. Then I took off for the bathroom.

I ran inside the bathroom and went to the end stall, called the door and slid down the wall and cried my eyes out. Was I turning into a mini Mimi? Was I really become some selfish little bitch when I became pregnant? Or was I just defending myself? I didn't know anymore. Maybe what Ollie was saying was true, that I have changed. But everyone changes right? I mean, we no longer like the things as we use to when were little.

"No, no, I'm nothing like Mimi… I'm not." I pleaded with myself, and then I started to cry again. I don't know how long I sat there, in the bathroom, but suddenly I heard the door open.

"Skylar, hon, you in here?" Bliss's voice came out. I sniffed. My nose was probably red, along with my eyes which were no doubt puff as well. I watched as Bliss's shoes reach my stall.

"Skylar, come on sugah, open the door." I struggled to get up and open the door. But when I did, Bliss gasped when she saw me.

"Hon, what happened to you? Why have you been cry? Was it Mimi? I swear if that little bitch said something to you to make you cry, I'm going to kick that little blond ho's ass, and I'm not kidding either. This little bitch is bout to get the asswhooping of a life time and-"

"Bliss is it wasn't Mimi." I said quietly.

"Then who? Was it Mr. Force?" I shook my head.

She hesitated. "Jack?" I gave her a look.

"Okay okay! But I can't beat their ass if I don't know who did it, Skylar." I looked at myself in the mirror. And I was right, my noses and eyes were red and my eyes were puffy and irritated.

"You left off one person." I told her softly.

"No I didn't. There's Mimi, Mr. Force, Jack. There isn't anyone- OLIVER!" Bliss gasped. I nodded and started to sob again. Moments later it turned into a full blow ugly cry.

"Damnit! I hate these hormones, I have this pregnancy, and I have him! _I HATE MYSELF_!" I shrieked. Bliss didn't say anything as she just simply rocked me back and forth as I cried into her shirt. When I had finally claimed down, Bliss said.

"Tell me what he said." She ordered.

I did.

"That. Little. BASTARD!" Bliss snarled.

"When I see him, I'll skin his little nerdy as for sure. Look Skylar. You are nothing like Mimi. Do you understand me? Nothing! Mimi is a cold hearted little obsessed bitch who only cares about herself, her spot light, and having Jack all to herself. She will do anything and everything to get what she wants. She doesn't give a damn who she steps on to get it. Hell I'm sure she'd kill the whole entire blue blood race if she wanted to get something and had to sacrifice all of us to get it. Trust me, I know. Do you remember how many times she tried to kill you? How she had ended up working with a damn Silver Blood and got a blue blood killed in the process? Or how about she treats her human familiars? It's against the rules to have more than one and Mimi has 10 that I know of. And do you think she cares about them? _Hell no._ She just leaves them like that and then goes and finds another, only go back when she wants too. And her father lets her get away with it. _You_ wouldn't do something like that Skylar. You're so damn selfless, I'd think you were an angle instead of halve of one. _You_ won't put someone through that kind of torment, no matter how much you hate them. _You_ wouldn't try to kill or step on someone to get what you want. Because let's face it, you don't really want anything but to be happy. All that stuff is what _she_ had done and what _she_ is doing. _Not you._ You're changing. Yes we all do that. You're not that shy anymore. You're still funny, especially when you're pissed.

You're speaking out for yourself. You are still determined, smart, beautiful, even more so since you became pregnant. Hell the only time when you're not so sweet it makes my teeth hurt is when you're pissed off or protecting what's yours-"

"I have a diven right to protect myself and my offspring." I said gently and laughed soundlessly.

"Exactly! And yeah, I know you hate your hormones, you tell me what girl doesn't and I'll tell you that that's a boldface lie. And yeah you have moments where you hate being pregnant. With the swollen ankles, the morning sickness, and feeling like you're becoming huge-"I elbowed her in her side and glared at her. She gave me a sheepish smile.

"But anyway. When the babies are born, you are going to think that it was all worth it in the end, DON'T go hate yourself. Yes you have your problems, what person doesn't. I'd say we were only human, but then I'd be lying. But we are far from perfect. We all know that, no matter how hard we try to deny it. Don't let his words get to you. Okay? Now, do you wanna cry some-more? Or do you want me to go and get some water to get some fluids into?" I gave her a small smile.

"Water please." Bliss nodded and told me she'd be right back and not to go anywhere. I nodded and Bliss left to go and get me a water bottle. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sighed, and pulled my hair into a ponytail and splashed my face. The cold water on my skin made me feel a lot better, I did a few more times. I was drying my face when Bliss came back with four bottles of water. I frowned at her.

"Oh don't go frowning at me little missy. You're going to drink two of these before I tell you something, and you aren't leaving until you drink the last two after I tell you. And you will drink ALL OF IT. Not a drop will be spilled. Do you understand me?" She really didn't give me much of a choice.

"Yes Ma'ma." I said before I gulped down the first to bottles. She waited patiently till I finished and took the empty water bottles from me.

"Tell me." Bliss sighed.

"Somehow Jack found out that Oliver had mad you cry, now his out for blood. Last I saw, Jack hadn't found him yet."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. Jack found out-"

"Or did you tell him?" I snapped at her.

"No, I didn't. But I was thinking about it. Hell I don't even know how he found out. But I would like to know, that might be a good trick one day."

"Bliss!"

"Okay, OKAY!"

"You didn't try and stop him?" I demanded. Bliss looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Uh, Hell no? You must be out of your mind; if you had seen how pissed he was, you wouldn't have stopped him either."

"It doesn't matter. His going to hurt Oliver."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Do you really think Mimi would protect Oliver after he made her cry like he made you? No." I ignored that for the moment and tried to get passed her.

"Move, I have to find Jack before he finds Oliver."

"No. Do you remember what we agreed on? Are you telling me that you're about to go back your word?" I stopped.

"No. But Ollie-"

"We'll be fine. Drink." She ordered as she thrusted the bottles at me. I glared at her. She didn't say anything but looked at me.

Waiting.

I huffed and gulped down the water. When she took the bottles from me she looked at them and nodded. I ran past her and she followed closely behind me.

* * *

><p>What? They aren't Nerd Boy's? That little whore! One way or another, those halve breeds are dead. I'll make sure of that. I said as I flipped by blond hair back and went back into this stupid Red Blood's classroom.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Bliss where is he?" I asked nervously. We had been looking for them for almost an hour and we still couldn't find them. What if Jack had found Ollie? I mentally cringed at the thought.

"How should I know? This school is pretty big you know?"

"We have to find him. Because he's going to hurt Ollie I just know it."

"Maybe he should…" Bliss said under her breath. I pulled her to a stop.

"Don't say that! I know what Ollie said was wrong. And I'm not trying to defend him. But, I don't want Jack to hurt him."

Bliss sighed. "I swear you're too nice to him sometimes."

"He was my only friend for a long time Bliss."

"Yeah but-"

"No, no buts. He's my friend. My best friend. And I don't want to see him hurt. No matter what happends between us. Come on, less go see if we can find him in the library."

LIBRARY

"And what if they aren't here? Then-" Bliss was cut off with a yell.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ollie shouted.

"Too late," Bliss said with a sigh.

I ran as fast as I could, trying not to use my vampire speed. When I reached them Jack had Ollie by his throat holding him up in the air. Ollie's legs dangled trying to get down, and his hand on Jack's wrist glaring down at him.

"Jack…" I said temedly.

He didn't answer me.

"Tell him to let me go, Sky." Jack snarled at him, I could see his arm flexing and Ollie turning slightly blue.

"Ollie, I real think you should stop talking right now." I said slowly as I moved toward them anxiously and slowly. The way you would if you were approaching a scared and deadly animal.

"Jack will you please set Oliver down so we can-"

"First you hit her, now you make her cry? Do you know how much stress you're putting her and those babies though? Do you? She could go into an earily labor. Or lose the babies because of you!" Jack snarled bring Oliver's face toward his own.

"Me? What about your dad and sister? You think I'm stressing her out? What about them? Don't blame it all on me when you can't control your own family. How can you control your soon to be family when you can't even control your own crazy ass sister?" It happened so fast I couldn't even track Jack's movements. One moment Oliver and Jack were standing in the middle of two tables, the next, Oliver was pinned to a wall and Jack was choking him to death.

"Jack no, stop! Please stop!" I said as I ran toward them.

"Stop Skylar!" Jack yelled at me. I stopped. But then kept going, I was not about to let him kill Oliver. And certainly not in school.

"Jack, please you have to let him go." I said softly as I walked up and put my hand on the forearm that was strangling the life out of my best friend. I could hear Bliss cursing in the background. But I didn't look at her. My focus was on Jack.

He wasn't look at me. I kept looking at Oliver.

"I want to kill him."

"I know, by I'm begging you. Please, please let him go."

Silence. Then slowly, very slowly, Jack let Oliver go.

"Well well, what do we have here?" We all turned and saw Mimi, Charles and the rest of the Conclave with angry or disapprove looks.

"Sklyar Van Alen, Benjamin Force and the human have some explaining to do. Bliss leave us." Charles demanded. The tone left no room for argument; Bliss looked at me with a sympathetic look and left quietly.

"Come with us." Charles ordered.

"What is this about?" I asked, standing beside Oliver.

"Those bastard children that you carry." Charles said coldly. I snarled.

"How dare you!" I hissed and started to walk toward him, but he met me first and before I could brace myself, I was on the floor. My cheek stung and I laid there shocked. Jack moved toward his father, but was restrained by several of the Conclave members. He hissed and snarled, trying to break free of their hold.

"Skylar!" Oliver yelled. He tried to reach me but was stop by a Conclave member.

"How dare you put your hands on-" Mimi's voice interrupted him.

"Your little half breed whore? Did you really think we wouldn't find out sooner or later, Jack?" Mimi said as she glared at him and throws me a murderous look.

"Take them all, and let's go." Was all I heard before everything went black.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

I woke up in a white room. I groaned. My head was pounded and so my cheek was throbbing. I touched it and remembered what happened. My hands flew to my stomach and I sighed in relief to find out that I could still feel my babies kicking.

"How's your head?" Someone asked. My head snapped up and I found Mimi standing outside my cell. I how do I know it was a cell you ask, well, the bars were a big give away.

"Where am I? And what is going on?" I asked her backing away from her as she came closer to the bars. She was caring a cup in each hand. I was still weak and I knew that Mimi was no doubt out for blood.

Mimi sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know. I'm not going to hurt you." Mimi said as she managed to open the door.

"Forgive me for not believing you since its well, you." I said looking for a escapee.

"Don't worry about trying to get out of here. You won't be able to. That is, without me." She said as she held out both cups me. I eyed her as I slowly took both of them.

"Some water and Aspirin for your head," She explained. As I popped the pills in my mouth and took a sip of the water.

"Why are you helping me? Not that I'm not grateful, because I am. But last time I checked, you wanted me dead."

Mimi sighed again leaned against the bars, looking annoyed.

"Look do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Where are Jack and Oliver?"

"Jack will be here in a moment to get you. There are some stairs that you two can take that will lead you outside. When you're out of the building, you guys are on your own." Mimi said as she moved to open door.

"What about Oliver?" I asked. She paused.

"He'll be fine. Just worry about yourself." Then she was gone. I drank the rest of the water and when I was done, Jack had made it to my cell.

"Sklyar!" He exclaimed as he pulled open the door and swept me up in a hug. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack! I'm so glad you're okay,"

"I'm more glad you and the babies are safe. Come one let's get out of here before someone notices I'm gone." I nodded as we bagan to ran to the stairway when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I stopped and clutched my stomach.

"Sklyar! Are you alright? Skylar?!" Jack yelled my name. I couldn't answer him. The pain to my stomach wouldn't let me. It hurt so much. So much. I curled up in a ball and screamed as loud as I could. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong, and I knew that Mimi had something to do with it.

I felt Jack lift me off the floor and the wind on my face as he ran with me in his arms.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone yell, my eyes were too tightly closed to see them.

"I don't know, she just started holding her stomach and screaming in pain, help her!" Jack yelled.

"Come on get her on the table." I opened my eyes to see that Jack was above me holding my hand.

"Don't worry Skylar, everything is going to be alright." I nodded grabbing his hand and squeezing it with all my might.

"She's bleeding, and the babies are coming."

"Why the hell is she bleeding?"

"I don't' know, but the babies are not going to wait to find out. She has to deliver and she has to right now."

"How far along is she?" The doctor asked. Or at least I hope she was.

"Seven almost 8 mouths, twins."

"Alright then. Let's get ready to push Miss." I nodded unable to speak.

After hours of pushing, my children finally blessed this world. I was so happy to hear them crying. So happy. I wanted to hold them and kiss them, but before I could ask, I heard a beep. It so long, then darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

I wanted to kiss Skylar so badly. She had worked so badly to deliver our son and daughter, and she did it. But when I head the flat-line, I froze I looked over to see them rushing to get our children's hearts beating again. Then the unthinkable happened, Skylar flat-lined as well. I stood there frozen in shock and horror as both my new born children and my mate were dying before my eyes. They had pushed me out of the way, and someone, probably a nurse tried to get me out of the room. But then I snapped. I let the real me show. Abbaddon, the Angel of Destruction. The me that I tried so hard to keep at bay had broken free.

I didn't know what happened next, because everything went black. From my rage or from them sedating me I'm not sure. When I came too, I was in a holding cell.

"Let me out of here!" I roared. Grabbing hold of the bars and shaking with such force that they began to move. Banging my shoulder on the bars, it only took me a few tries to break free.

"Not surprised that, that didn't work." Someone said. I growled the person; I grabbed them by the neck and slammed them into the wall.

"Jack calm down! It's me, its Oliver!" Snapping out it I released him.

"What happened? Is Skylar and the babies alright?" I demanded. Oliver looked away from me. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"Oliver, I'm begging you, please tell me. Are Skylar and the babies alright." I pleaded.

"Jack… I'm so sorry, b-but, the babies didn't make it and Skylar still hasn't waken up yet…" I stumbled back till my back hit the wall, my back slid down it as I looked at him in shock. No, no it can't be possible, they-they're gone… My heart felt like it was breaking in two. I screamed. Screamed and cried till my throat was sore. I sobbed uncontrollably. My children, my children were gone and neither Skylar nor I- Oh god Skylar! I jumped up!

"Where is she?!" I demanded as I grabbed Oliver by the collar of his shirt.

"She's still in the same room. They thought about moving her, but I told them not to risk your wrath." I shoved him away and ran for the room. I searched frantically for her room. Pushing and shoving people out of my way as I ran down hallway from hallway. When I finally found her room, I stood in between the hallway and the doorway. She looked so peaceful just lying there. And when I tell her…

Shaking my head, I walked over to her bedside and sat down, and held her hand. Stoking her hand genially in mine. I bowed my head and began to cry again. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, holding my love's hand, but I didn't care. When I tell her about our children-

"Jack?" Skylar croaked. My head shot up. She touched my tear streaked face.

"Jack, my love, what's wrong? Did something happen to the babies? Our they alright?" Skylar sad as she struggled to sit up; pulling her into a tight hug, She stroked my head soothingly.

"I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough. Skylar, I'm sorry, so so sorry," I whispered.

"J-Jack you're scaring me. Please tell me what happen to our babies," I pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She still looked so tired. She gasped. She didn't need me to tell her, she could see the heartbreak and pain clear as day on my face. I couldn't hide it.

"T-Th-They're gone." Skylar said quietly. I nodded once. Tears formed in her eyes. She began to shake her head back and forth. Slowly at first, but soon she was shaking her head so hard that her hair continued to whip her face and mine.

She shoves me away. The pain became too much. Too much. And she grabbed her hair and let out an unholy scream that would have frightened even Lucifer himself. Suddenly she jumps out of the bed.

"My love-" But I don't get any further, as she runs out of the room. I run after her. I don't know where she's going. Maybe to get away from this place, the pain, or something else entirely; I don't know. But I follow her. She searching for something. Or someone. Then she stops in front of a door. An office door. Then suddenly in a flash of light; her mother's sword, now her own, is in her hand and she kicks the door open, and storms into the room and ready to kill. I stand behind her. My own sword in my hand ready to defend her. I looked around the room. My father, sister, and Conclave stared at us in shock. I went to stand beside Skylar. Her head was bowed and her hair covered her face.

When she looked up, something in her screamed lethal, a death. A death so painful, that their screams would be heard for all eternity. There was something else there, joy. Lifting her sword, she pointed at Mimi.

Her words were slow and clear.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," The she lunged forward.


	17. Chapter 17

My sword clashed with Mimi's and she forced me back. I snarled and went to charge her again, but I felt a hand grab my elbow. I growled and turned around. Jack looking down at me in confusion.

"Sky-"

"If you're protecting her, so help me Benjamin Force, mate or not mate, you will face my wrath." I growled out.

"Just tell me why she has to die, Skylar. Please,"

I rounded him. I wanted to pouch him in that single moment. Instead I said.

"Isn't it obvious, your _darling _twin is the one that killed our children and almost killed me." He looked at me shocked, before turning his once green eyes, now onyx black eyes over to Mimi. He said only this before he released me.

"Kill her." I nodded. He understood. Even though I knew that he wanted to kill her himself, to feel her blood on him as he sliced at her, he knew that this was my kill. I could see the look in Mimi's eyes. She knew that if she didn't fight me with all she had, that she would die. We raised our swords ready for battle in this now seeming small room. Blood would be spilled for my children; for their unjustified deaths, wither it was mine, or hers, or both; I do not know. But I do know one thing, if I am to go to Hell, I'll be dragging her down there with me. We were mere seconds from lunging at each other, when a blinding light engulfed us all. I turned my eyes quickly, not wanting to be blind a moment longer. When the light faded, there stood Michael in all his glory, sword raised at my throat.

I did not flinch, nor coward before him or his sword. Instead I looked defiantly at him, and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You will not shed blood here today halfling," He boomed. His voice seemed to shake the room.

I raised my chin. "If I have to get to her by shedding your blood, I will do it gladly." I said a twisted smile graced my lips. "Killing you will be almost as sweet as killing her." Jack put his hand on my shoulder. I spared him a glance before returning my gaze back to Michael.

"No, you will deal with Mimi. I can handle Michael." The man in question laughed.

"My own brother, your former leader couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

"You didn't beat him in a fair fight. Like a coward, you stabbed him in the back before throwing him out of heaven. But I know better than to give you my back, Michael." Jack said.

From over Michael's shoulder, I could see Mimi with a smug smile on her face.

"Let the games begin. I will enjoy killing you, you filthy half breed. Just like I did, when I watched as your vermin children die." Rage clouded my vision like a thunderstorm. But before I could react, I felt my body felt burning hot. Like fire, the heat, the pain, it was too much and I dropped down to my knees. My sword laid before me, head bowed. Then indescribable pain shot to my back. It felt as if someone was ripping me from the inside out. I howled in pain. Then there was a blue light, brighter than the one Michael had given. The pain only intensified, but only for a moment before the pain and light began to fade.

Something brushed the floor. I looked down, and saw something I never thought I'd see. Wings. My wings. There were a beautiful pale blue. Like the sky. I reached out a hand to touch them, and sure enough they were real. They were as soft as I would imagine clouds to be. Maybe softer. Without much thought, I flex them, and grinned. Yes the fight had begun. Looking down at a sword, which was no longer my mother's sword, that I was so use to, it was the same length, But were my mother's was a pure gold hilt, mine was silver and Sapphire gems gleamed brightly. It was breath taking. I picked up the sword, and a rush of knowledge came to me. I wasn't just Skylar Van Alen, the half breed. No. I was an archangel, a new born archangel.

My True Name was: Khaleesi; the Archangel of New Beginnings. And with that, knowledge I would have never known even if I had lived a thousand lifetimes. Rising slowly with such grace I even shocked myself. I looked at all the faces around me, shocked and awe showed clear as day on their faces. I smiled softly, my voice like a bell.

"My name is Khalessi, Archangel of New Beginnings, and you're right Mimi, the games are about to begin."

**So sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I didn't mean to lose track of this story, it just kind of slipped my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Laugh, Enjoy, and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 8**

"Come on Cleo, let's go see if they have daddy's favorite candy." The little girl giggled up at me as she kicked her legs in the basket. Her hair was golden like her fathers, but she had my eyes. I looked back to check on the twins and triples. My twin boys James and John, both with my hair and Jacks eyes, were giving each other sly looks. I frowned.

"Boys, don't even think about it." They looked up at me with those innocent eyes of theirs. I laughed. That wasn't going to work with me. My triplets, Victoria, Elisabeth, and Henry were all walking and texting, maneuvering around objects like pros. They were like the twins, they were identical. All with all with their father's hair and my eyes like their youngest sister Cleopatra. I touched my stomach, I was have another pair of twins. I shook my head. I need to have a talk with Jack about that.

"You three better be watching your brother's and making sure they're not getting into any trouble." I told them. They responded with a grunt. I shook my head. I took another step, then stopped. No. It can't be. My body tensioned. I could feel my fangs itching to come out.

"Vicky, take Cleo and your other siblings and go home, Henry tell your father we have a code green." They all looked up from their phones in confusion.

"But Mom-"

"Now Victoria! No back talk. Call Tyler and Jacob and tell them to get to the house. Tell them it's a code red." I ordered. Thankfully Derek had come with us. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. Victoria took her little sister into her arms. She's frightened Sky. I scolded myself. I kissed each other their heads quickly and sent them on their way. When they were out of site, my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket. Text message from Jack. It read: ON MY WAY.

"You sure do have a lot of kids." She said, I turned, rage filled my vision. She wasn't alone. The bitch is too much of a coward for that. I thought. I didn't respond.

"And your pregnant again I see." She sneered. I snarled.

"The fuck do you want, you fucking whore?!" I demanded. The store was quite. They must have emptied it. She glared at me with those green eyes of hers.

One of the blue bloods behind her, snarled at me. I raised an eyebrow and plucked the pin out of my hair, twirling it in my hands waiting for him to make a move so I could unleash my sword and shove it through his heart.

"Bring it newbie." I taunted.

_Skylar. Is it?_ Jack asked me through our bond.

_Yes. _

_What isle?_

_Candy. _

_On my way love. _

_Jack, there's ten of them. I call the big ones. _I could hear sound of his laughter in my head.

"Ah so he's finally here." I just looked at her. Seconds later Jack was by my side.

"What do you want… Sister?"

"What's wrong Jack? Can't even say my name?" She teased.

"You're lucky you're still breathing. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be a live Mimi."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_With speed that would have made the speed of light wish it was faster, I Spartan kicked Mimi through the walls behind her. Till she was skidding on the hard dirty ground, I flew after her like a bullet. Grabbed one of her wings and lifted her and throw her. She was struggling to stand on her feet. I gave her a bloodthirsty grin._

"_What happened to being the big bad angel of death? I don't hear all that talk now," I taunted. Like lightening, she tackled me to the ground, her sword forgotten for the moment. We landed on my back, and I cried out in pain from the impact. But she wasn't done. She assaulted me with a series of punches that I did my best to block._

_Think Skylar. Think! _

_Uncrossing my arms, I used my upper body and shoved her off me. Which launched her in the air. There was only a blur of kicks and punches, hell an even some hair pulling. But in the end. It was me that had came out on top. My blade was at her throat and I looked down at her with a smug expression. I must have looked like an insane person. My hair was filthy, clothes ripped and torn. Blood that was mine and some that wasn't, holding a very large sword at a girl's throat with a crazy grin on my face. _

_Yeah, this would be so easy to explain to someone._

"_I should take this nice and slow. To make you fucking suffer; but I don't think Jack would like me to do that to his sister. So instead, I'm going to cut your fucking throat open and watch you bleed out to death." Just as I was about to put my sword into her throat-_

Skylar! Don't.

_I snarled in my head. _And why the hell not! _ I demanded. _

It'll be better if you let her live and let her live with the fact that you beat her, than killing her. That knowledge will drive her insane.

And what's going to make her not come after us for revenge?

Skylar… please. _Jack pleaded in my head. I didn't care. I wanted her dead. And he wasn't about to-_

Khalessi, I'm begging you. Let her live. Let's start _our _new beginnings. Away from all of this. Please? _I snarled lifted my sword from her neck. _

"_Your brother just saved your life. Be grateful." _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"This was not part of the deal." Jack snapped at her.

Deal?

She grinned at him. "Too bad. Deals change. Especially since I'm the new head of the Conclave now." She sneered.

"What deal?" I said out loud. She laughed at me.

"Oh so you don't know?"

"Jack what deal?" He winced and looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Skylar, there was no other way to get her out of our lives…" I growled deep in my throat.

"What fucking deal?!" He sighed.

"The deal was that if Mimi kept her life, Michael wouldn't hunt us down and let us live our lives in peace." Rage flowed through me like a rushing river.

"Even after she killed our girls… Even after she tried to kill me; you still wanted to make a deal for her life?" I snapped.

"I am so sorry Skylar. I was only trying to protect us…" He reached for my hand and I drew it back. To angry and upset to have him touch me at the moment. Mimi snickered.

"This is all so touching and everything, but its time you and your little half breed and little bastard children, come to the Conclave."

"Over my fucking dead body," I snarled at them and called forth my sword and pointed at Mimi's throat.

"Let's finish what we didn't all those years ago."


End file.
